Una canción, una historia
by SybelleHs
Summary: Pequeñas historias basadas en canciones, se aceptan sugerencias de canciones, parejas o personajes. ¡Nueva temporada! 34. Don't Get Any Closer (Ichiruki), ¡Especial de Halloween! 35: Natural (Grimmjow), 36: Hurts Like Hell (Orihime), 37. You should see me in a crown (Rangiku), 38. Scream (Nell), 39. Voodoo Doll, 40. Love is a bad word (Nelliel), 41. I Hate U I Love U (Orihime)
1. Chapter 1: Crazy in love (Ulquihime)

**Canción:** Crazy in love- Beyonce (Remix para la película)

 **Pareja:** Ulquihime

 **Basada:** Letra y melodía (Mas lo ultimo)

 **Tipo:** Drabble

* * *

.

.

 **Una canción, una** **historia**

 **Crazy in love**

Solo con un roce, con tu forma de hablar, tu forma de tratar y tu forma de mírame, me hace sentir tan bien. Esa caricia en mi rostro, en mi cintura, enciende mi alma, no me puedo resistir. Es una fuerza de atracción tan intensa que me hace enloquecer, nunca esperé sentirme con nadie así.

Veo tus ojos verdes, tus cabellos oscuros, tus manos, todo tu adueñarse de mí, no puedo dejar de ceder, no puedo controlarme a mí misma, tú sola presencia me hace sentir fuera de mí y tu imagen me deja sin respiración, como una loca enamorada.

Anhelo tus caricias recorrer mi cuerpo, tu aliento en mi boca, tus palabras, tus detalles, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, me siento como una tonta obsesionada, siempre fui tan reservada, tan callada pero tú haces sacar todo de mí, mi voz, mi amor, mi pasión. Oh, dios…no, no, no…Estoy cayendo en el amor y todo gracias a ti

Estoy tan cambiada, todos lo opinan, tu amor me ha hecho bien pero también mal, no quiero volverme dependiente pero cada vez que no estás a mi lado, mi mente no deja de recordarte, alguna mirada, alguna palabra, alguna caricia, tu escasa sonrisa, todo. Esto es muy peligroso, estoy cerca de cruzar la línea y luego no podré regresar, me tienes tan mal pero a la misma vez me haces ver el cielo, estoy completamente fuera de mí, con esta mezcla de sentimientos tan arraigada. Debería dejar de verte pero sé que cuando vuelvas a cruzar ese umbral, tiraré todo lejos y me arriesgaré, porque lamentablemente ya soy una loca enamorada.

No dejo de contar el tiempo cuando tú no estás, no dejo de anhelar la hora en la que nos encontremos donde mis ojos grises vea tus ojos verdes y me hagan estar en el mismo cielo, que tus labios invadan los míos, que tus caricias quemen mi piel dejándola en cenizas.

Porque simplemente soy una loca enamorada.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Decidí volver con una nueva colecciones de historias, basadas en canciones (puede ser que simplemente me inspira la melodía, o la letra o hasta el video). Recurrire a todo tipo de géneros y acepto sugerencias de canciones que me puedan ayudar.

Escribiré sobre parejas (Pueden pedir alguna) o personajes, depende de qué historia se me ocurra.

Este caso puede ser catalogado como Drabble por lo corto, pero normalmente son viñetas, aunque también realizare one-shots

Espero que lo disfruten

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2: Gangsta (Ginran)

**Canción** **:** Gangsta- Khelani

 **Pareja:** Rangiku-Gin ( **Pedido:** 777thHeaven)

 **Basada:** Letra y melodía

 **Tipo:** Drabble

* * *

.

.

 **Gangsta**

 _Me necesitas_. Fueron tus palabras en aquel momento, al principio no entendía a qué te referías. Estaba adolorida y muy inestable mentalmente, solo quería dormir y no despertar más, olvidar todo. Tu solo me tomaste y me dijiste varias veces esas palabras, me levantaste y lograste que caminara fuera de esa cama, me mostraste el amanecer y en ese momento supe que debía renacer, tenía que sobrevivir.

En el pasado mi vida era un desastre, estaba jodida, rota, llena de moretones físicos y mentales. Estaba acostumbrada a los constantes abuso, sumisa y completamente a merced de este mundo tan déspota, secreto a voces que supuestamente nadie sabía. Diciendo "estoy bien" como una estúpida mientras el mundo me pisoteaba. Sin darme cuenta yo buscaba a alguien que viera eso, como dijiste, necesitaba a alguien que me diera nuevas opciones.

Necesitaba alguien como tú, que a pesar de todo lo malo que podías ser, me amaba más de lo que los demás me habían demostrado. Probaste que estarías conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, sin vacilación y sosteniendo mi mano firmemente.

Toda mi debilidad, mi miedo y mi sumisión habían desaparecido, ahora corría junto a ti sin ningún tipo de reparo, así fuera peligrosa nuestra vida, estaba junto a ti y eso me daba la fuerza de seguir. Me tienes tan enganchada a ti, me tienes tan arriba que casi ni respiro, así que por favor no me dejes caer, no me dejes ir.

Siento tu mano en mi hombro y al alzar la mirada veo tu sonrisa, tus ojos claros viéndome con diversión. Eso solo significaba algo, teníamos un trabajo entretenido por hacer, tomaste mi mano y ambos caminamos entre todos esos gángsters. Quien iba a pensar que encontraría el amor que necesitaba en la parte sucia de la sociedad porque la buena me había pisoteado y maltratado.

Lo que necesitaba era un gánster que me amara.

.

.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Últimamente he tenido una adicción con esa canción, me encanta su instrumental y la voz de khelani se escucha muy...no se, adictiva. Como pudieron ver, me base en la letra de la canción con una mezcla de la película Suicide Squad (solo con lo de estar enamorada de un ganster). Aunque si mal no recuerdo ella en Bleach tiene una historia así, ella era abusada y fue Gin que cuido de ella.

Amo esa pareja jajjaja gracias por la petición **777thHeaven** , curiosamente ya la estaba escribiendo y me emocionó poderla cumplir, espero que la disfrutes.

Pueden sugerir canciones ( pueden variar en idioma) y parejas.

La proxima sera Ichiruki

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3: Ex de verdad (Ichiruki)

**Cancion:** Ex de verdad- Has-ash

 **Pareja:** Ichiruki

 **Basada:** Letra de la canción

 **Tipo:** Viñeta

* * *

.

.

 **Ex de verdad**

No podía creer mi suerte ¿Cómo era posible? En una ciudad tan grande, exactamente viniste a este parque, el mismo día y a la misma hora que yo había decidido caminar. Justo cuando llevaba días sin pensar en ti.

Al mirarme sonreiste. Diablos, mi corazón se aceleró, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado mis reacciones seguían igual, me seguías afectado. Tan segura estaba de haber guardados todos esos sentimientos dentro de una caja con cerradura y la llave haberla lanzado al mar.

Eres el peor amor que conocido, aunque bueno, tampoco es que he tenido tantos. Pero nuestra relación era tan bella, tan perfecta, que para mí es muy difícil olvidarla. Ni siquiera actúas como un ex, no me ayudas a olvidarte, no me tratas mal, no eres un desgraciado, no me evitas, solo me regalas esa maldita sonrisa que hace que mis nervios colapsen.

Te atreviste a saludarme con un beso en la mejilla ¡Es increíble! ¿Acaso no sabes lo que provocas? Lo doloroso que es que ahora solo sea una conocida que besas en la mejilla.

Yo sé que soy la culpable de esta situación, todo terminó y yo simplemente nunca pedí una explicación, permití que te alejaras, permití que nuestro amor caducará. Pero aun así, creo que esta situación es de lo peor, ¿Cómo te supero si tu no ayudas?

Me sigues viendo con esa mirada tan malditamente sexy, me sigues hablando con ese tono de voz tan íntimo, me sigues tratando con tanta atención ¿Cómo diablos hago para superarte?

Preguntaste por nuestras amistades, comentaste cosas cotidianas de tu vida como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto tan difícil? Sin evitarlo una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla y yo trate de limpiarla para que no te dieras cuenta pero fue muy tarde, detuviste tu monólogo y me viste, esa mirada que me enloquece, limpiaste la lágrima por mí y para mi sorpresa besaste mi mejilla otra vez.

—Lo siento, te lo estoy haciendo difícil ¿Cierto? —Tu tono de voz sonaba tan culpable—. Pero Rukia, yo no te puedo tratar mal, no luego de todo lo que vivimos, no puedo. Terminamos pero yo…yo no te dejo de ver como la persona que quería ver todas las mañanas a mi lado

—Ichigo por favor, no me hagas esto, como tu dijiste, querías que fuera, ya no es así, no me trates igual, duele, duele mucho ya no somos lo mismo que fuimos en ese momento

—No…pero creo que estoy arrepentido —alce la mirada sorprendida ¿A qué te referías?—. No puedo tratarte como mi ex, no puedo ser un maldito contigo, no puedo ignorarte, porque eso solo significa que todo terminó, realmente no quiero eso. Fue un error acabar con lo nuestro, yo aun….yo aun te amo

Quede por un momento sorprendida no había esperado esas palabras, se supone que tu ya no sentías nada por mí. Mi corazón se encogió en el pecho, sentí de nuevo aquellas emociones, allí estaban mis sentimientos, intactos. Como si todos esos meses no hubieran pasado. Lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas, solo me abrazaste y besaste mi frente.

—Yo también aun…aun te amo —dije abrazándome con fuerza a ti.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Me quedo algo meloso pero bueno jajajaj necesito dosis de Ichiruki luego de aquel final de Bleach, necesito recuperarme del shock emocional que me causó

Por favor no se cohiban, pidan sus parejas, sugieran canciones, no muerdo ;)

¡Hasta la proxima!


	4. Chapter 4:Farewell (HitsuHina)

**Cancion:** Farewell- Apocalyptica

 **Pareja:** Toshiro-Hinamori ( **Pedido:** 777thHeaven)

 **Basada:** Melodia

 **Tipo:** One-shot

 **Farewell**

El día estaba algo nublado, era muy temprano cuando aquella joven salió en busca de agua al manantial cercano. Era un pueblo pequeño donde vivía, lleno de aldeanos sonrientes que acostumbraba a estar despiertos antes del alba para realizar sus actividades cotidianas. Mientras atravesaba la aldea las personas la saludaban, era una chica muy querida en el pueblo, había perdido sus padres siendo solo una niña y la curandera del pueblo la había acogido, desde que aprendió ayudó a los aldeanos en todo lo que podía.

Ella llegó pronto al bello manantial, en el pueblo había un pozo pero ella siempre había preferido el agua de aquel lugar, era tan cristalina. Llenó el envase que llevaba, observó el hermoso paisaje, ese sitio le encantaba, era algo místico.

Muchas personas en el pueblo le temían por antiguas leyendas de espíritus y dioses que reinaban en el bosque que lo rodeaba. Ella realmente no creía en eso, giró sobre sí misma y respiró el aire puro de aquel lugar, libre de olores que no fueran los naturales.

Abrió los ojos, era hora de volver, cuando iba a levantar el agua algo en el suelo mucho mas allá de la orilla del manantial llamó su atención, casi oculto entre los arboles había alguien. No lo había notado porque la vegetación lo ocultaba pero aquel vistoso cabello llamó su atención.

Se acercó temerosa, era un hombre que parecía dormir, joven, tal vez contemporáneo con ella, su cabello era extremadamente claro, tan claro que ya no parecía rubio sino blanco, su piel era clara. Dormía por lo que no podía ver su tonalidad de ojos, observó sus facciones, estaban relajadas, sus pestañas eran del mismo color que su cabello. Era atractivo pero a la misma vez infundía ese temor, nunca había visto una persona con esa apariencia, vestía de blanco y negro por lo que se veía casi angelical, ella por un momento pensó que se había topado con un ángel o un espíritu.

Impulsivamente tocó su mejilla, era suave al contacto pero con eso confirmó que era de carne y hueso como ella. Al estar tan cerca se percató que respiraba con dificultad, lo revisó de manera general, no veía ninguna herida ni nada, pero estaba inconsciente. Tomó la decisión que lo mejor era llevarlo al pueblo, la curandera sabía mejor que hacer en este caso.

Movió su hombro pero el hombre no respondió el gesto, decidió ir por ayuda, sola no podría con él. Corrió rápidamente al pueblo, apenas llegó, llamó a los primeros aldeanos que vio, ellos al reconocerla no dudaron en seguirla. Pero para su sorpresa no había nadie en el lugar al volver, confundida pidió que buscaran alrededor.

—Momo, ¿estás segura que fue aquí? —preguntó uno de ellos, cuando luego de unos minutos confirmaron que no había nadie.

—Sí, estaba inconsciente

— ¿Como era? ¿Era algún aldeano? —preguntó otro, los cuatro que había ido con ella parecían incómodos, ese lugar no les agradaba.

—Nunca lo había visto, no tenía aspecto tampoco de ser de las aldeas cercana, parecía un forastero

—Tal vez solo se fue

—Pero estaba inconsciente —la pelinegra estaba preocupada.

—Tranquila Momo, sino esta debe ser que pudo ponerse de pie e irse, ven, volvamos este lugar no es agradable. No vuelvas a venir sola

—Está bien —respondió solo para complacer, antes de terminar de irse volvió la vista, pero seguía sin haber nadie, confundida decidió dejarlo así.

Los días pasaron y ella olvidó aquel suceso, una tarde la curandera la mandó al manantial por unas flores que solo florecían en ese sitio. La chica solo asintió y fue por el recado.

Pronto encontró las flores, así que empezó a cortar algunas, la brisa era tan ligera y fría que ella se detuvo un minuto y cerró los ojos para sentir mejor aquella maravillosa sensación. Por un momento le pareció oír un sonido demasiado dulce y melancólico, agradable, era música.

Abrió los ojos y vio su alrededor, se escuchaba muy cerca, tomó la cesta donde llevaba las flores, salió del bosque y al fijar su vista en el manantial, vio a alguien cercano a la orilla, era un joven y estaba sentado, tocaba un instrumento, era una flauta, tenía sus ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por la música, pero ella lo reconoció. Era la misma persona que había visto unos días atrás.

Él la notó por lo que detuvo su música, abrió sus ojos y fijo sus vista en la chica, ella se quedo un momento sin respiración, aquellos ojos la dejaron asustada y a la misma vez maravillada. Nunca había visto unos ojos azules tan brillantes, no era común ver en esa región ojos que no fueran oscuros pero ella había visto algunos extranjeros con ojos claros pero nada como aquellos. Eran sobrenaturales a su parecer.

—¿Q-quien eres? —se sorprendió de ser capaz de decir aquello, estaba como estática, el sola la observó con curiosidad.

—¿Puedes verme? Curioso. ¿Qué haces aun aquí? Nadie viene a este lugar, solo una bruja de una aldea cercana

—¿Una bruja?...Yo vivo en esa aldea y no sé de una bruja, mi nombre es Momo Hinamori — decidió acercarse, aquel chico no parecía peligroso, solo la veía con curiosidad —¿Y cuál es el tuyo?

—No se —su rostro se volvió hacia el agua, su mirada se volvió indiferente, la chica se sintió mal al parecer había preguntado algo que no debía—.No lo recuerdo.

—¿De dónde vienes? —preguntó sentándose junto a él, la vio sorprendida.

—¿Por qué no corres?...Las pocas personas que he visto aquí, solo corren al verme

—No entiendo por que

Él permaneció en silencio y ella pensó que había hecho mal en preguntarle pero sintió que no debía dejarle, tenía mucha curiosidad por él. Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos más hasta que él volvió a hablar.

—He estado aquí desde que desperté, no sé quién soy y no sé de dónde vengo —Momo se sorprendió.

— ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?

—Tampoco lo se

—¿Por qué no fuiste al pueblo?

—La bruja me dijo que debía quedarme aquí, que los aldeanos no debían de verme

—¿Bruja? —la pelinegra lo vio confundida, si había una bruja en la aldea ella debería saberlo.

—Debo irme —se levantó sorprendiéndola, tomó su flauta y para sorpresa hizo una inclinación a ella para luego internarse en el bosque, fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de preguntarle porque, así que optó por solo despedirse.

—¡Hasta luego!

Momo lo vio alejarse, extrañada por aquel encuentro volvió a tomar la cesta y regresó a la aldea. Los días siguientes no dejo de pensar en eso, al final decidió preguntarle a la curandera, ella debía saber algo sobre el chico.

—¿Lo viste?—la mujer de edad avanzada no levantó la mirada del tópico que hacía.

—¿Sabes quién es?

—Es un alma en pena

—¡¿Qué?!

—Tranquila, es una persona, está viva pero es como si fuera un alma en pena, lo encontré hace unos años, estaba inconsciente y herido. Al principio pensé que era un dios, un espíritu pero no lo es. Cuando despertó no recordaba nada, yo si había escuchado de él…Había investigado el tiempo que estuvo mal y supe que en una aldea cercana se habían enfrentado al supuesto espíritu del invierno, al hijo de la luna, alguien que traía desgracia y mala suerte, un niño nacido con el cabello blanco y los ojos del color del cielo.

—No entiendo

—Ellos creían que era el hijo de un dios encarnado, creían era un ser de mala suerte, por eso intentaron matarlo. Este lugar esta llenos de supersticiones y las personas las creen fervientemente, este pueblo no es la excepción, por eso le dije que se mantuviera oculto en ese lugar, allí nadie iba. Yo le haría compañía de vez en cuando pero ahora es tu turno, cuida de él, no es un ser malo solo incomprendido.

—Así que a usted se refería con lo de bruja —sonrió la chica, la anciana bufó para luego soltó una carcajada.

—No logró hacerle entender que no soy una —Hinamori sonrió, decidió que iría todos los días a visitarle, debía sentirse solo estando en ese lugar. Parecía alguien solitario y ella quería hacerle compañía.

Con el tiempo se acostumbró a ir todas las mañana a verlo, ella le hablaba del pueblo y él de la naturaleza, poco a poco se conocieron y una conexión se creó. Ella descubrió que le gustaban los dulces, él descubrió que le gustaba su sonrisa. Ella le dio un nombre, le dijo que su cabello parecía nieve, por lo que lo más adecuado era decirle Shiro.

Los aldeanos empezaron a ver un extraño comportamiento ella, parecía ida y siempre salía muy temprano al manantial, parecía soñadora y llevaba siempre dulces, regresaba al mediodía. Extrañados, algunos decidieron seguirla y lo que encontraron los asombró. Alarmados volvieron a la aldea, aquel ente estaba atrayendo a la dulce Momo, aquel monstruo estaba llevándosela.

Pronto las personas se organizaron, matarían aquel ser, habían escuchado rumores espantosos de la aldea vecina sobre un ente, hijo de un dios. Cuando la curandera se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, ya era tarde, todos parecían fuera de sí, ella solo podía hacer lo más prudente, advertirles.

Corrió lo que pudo para su avanzada edad, llegó rápidamente donde ambos jóvenes se divertían sin saber lo que les esperaba. Al verla tan cansada, ambos se acercaron con curiosidad.

—Vienen, por ti…debes huir lejos de aquí, piensa que eres malo, tienes que irte, te harán daño

El joven la vio sin entender pero Momo si lo había hecho, ella sabía que era muy malo que lo encontraran. Él la vio confundido y ella sintió un nudo en el estomago, debía enviarlo lejos, ella no quería alejarse de él, pero debía irse para protegerlo.

—Debes irte —le dijo empujándolo hacia el bosque.

—¿Por qué?

—Debes correr, ellos te harán daño debes esconderte

—Ven conmigo —Momo quería decirle que si pero no podía dejar a la vieja curandera sola, la mujer solo la vio y sonrió.

—Si quieres ir con él, ve…Yo sabía que un día debería dejarte ir, tu no eras para este pueblo, ve pequeña…vayan y sean felices, lejos de aquí y sus estúpidas supersticiones

—¡Por aquí! —escucharon un grito

—Vayan rápido —insistió la curandera, ambos la vieron con tristeza y luego corrieron alejándose.

Cuando los aldeanos llegaron, no había nadie, el lugar estaba completamente solo pero creyeron en las palabras de los hombres, encontraron la cesta que siempre llevaba Momo, la buscaron en el bosque por días pero no la hallaron, al final todos llegaron a la conclusión que el espíritu se la había llevado, quedo completamente prohibido ir aquel lugar.

La curandera observaba el tiempo transcurrir, las personas aun hablaban de la misteriosa desaparición. La anciana no podía decir nada, sabía que no lograría nada, cuando las personas se ciegan por sus creencias, era casi imposible hacerlos entender. Aun así, ella cada cierto tiempo iba a aquel lugar, con la esperanza de volverlos a ver, varias veces ellos volvieron y les contaban sus aventuras, para luego desaparecer entre los arboles a realizar otros de sus viajes, se despedían con tristeza pero a la misma vez con la esperanza de volverla a ver.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Amo las canciones de Apocalyptica, me sacan de este mundo, son hermosas.

Gracias por sus comentarios *-*

 **Misery:** ¡Hola! Espero pronto cumplir tu pedido, cuando encuentre una canción que me guste para ellas cumpliré, espero que sea pronto. ¡Besos!

Pueden seguir sugiriendo parejas y canciones :)

¡Hasta la proxima!


	5. Chapter 5: Kill me Heal me (Ichiruki)

**Canción:** Auditory Hallucination- Jang Jae In y Nashow

 **Pareja:** Ichiruki

 **Basado:** Melodía, letra y drama al que pertenece como OST

 **Tipo:** Viñeta

* * *

.

.

 **Kill me Heal me**

Veo mi reflejo en el espejo, ya no estoy seguro ni de lo que veo, si soy autenticamente yo o es solo una ilusión. Tantas cosas ocultas en mi mente, resguardadas con un tipo de seguridad que no puedo romper y están haciendo estragos en mi. Me siento atado de manos y pies, arrojado en un sótano oscuro y sin poder salir a mi voluntad.

Cada vez que duermo, veo fragmentos de recuerdos que se convierten en pesadillas, atrapado en ese lugar donde el tiempo no corre hasta que recupere mi conciencia. Mi corazón estaba tan frío y me he vuelto una persona indiferente, ya no hay calidez en mi, solo miedo y con precaución de que en cualquier momento puede ocurrir, pero gracias a ti encontré una pequeña esperanza, aun así temo que esto está fuera de mi control.

*.*.*

Te veo sufrir silenciosamente, estás asustado lo veo, temes que esto destruya más tu vida. Me siento impotente, realmente me duele verte así. No estoy siendo profesional pero contigo no lo puedo ser, yo realmente te quiero ayudar, quiero estar junto a ti, encontrar la solución.

Yo también estoy asustada, amo cada parte de ti a pesar de estar fragmentada, quisiera unir todas y verte completo, y temo perderte, temo que no despiertes, que te domine todo esto.

*.*.*

Escuchó tu voz a lo lejos pero estoy de nuevo en aquel lugar, encerrado. No puedo ir a ti, alguien está por mí ahí, quiero regresar. Vuelvo a ser atormentado por esos recuerdos, un niño llora y pide disculpa, sé que soy yo, esta vez algo cambia, hay alguien conmigo, hay un niño ¿como yo? Sé que sufrí una fragmentación de personalidad, pero aún no se la causa, solo que mi dolor, mi ira, mi miedo, y muchas emociones más se disociaron ¿Qué tan horribles son mis recuerdos para causar eso? ¿Estoy seguro de querer recordar?

Vuelvo a escuchar que me llamas y esta vez empujo la oscuridad, tengo que volver contigo, tengo que llegar a ti para encontrarme a mí mismo.

*.*.*

—¡Vuelve, Ichigo!

Esta vez no quieres regresar, sé que estoy hiriendo también a él que está presente pero quiero verte, ha pasado mucho y aun no regresas ¿Y si no lo haces? Él lucha para mantenerse pero al parecer tu también estás luchando para volver, pronto pierdes la conciencia, suplicó a los cielos que ahora si seas tú.

*.*.*

Abro los ojos, veo tu rostro lloroso, mentalmente prometí no volver a dejarme controlar, tenía que resistir por ti, no podía dejar que sufrieras esto. Ya había comprobado que la medicina no me sanaría pero tú…con tu ayuda podía sanar, lo sabía.

Sonríes al verme despierto, ya me reconoces sin necesidad de preguntar si soy yo, sostengo tu mano con fuerza, no quiero que desaparezcas o yo lo haga.

*.*.*

Acaricio tu rostro, tus ojos marrones me ven con algo de dulzura, es tu mirada, volviste a ser tú. Te abrazo con fuerza, y susurro un te amo, era inevitable por más que intente no enamorarme, sucedió. Siento que me correspondes el abrazo, tú aroma y tu voz vuelve hacer estragos en mí.

No voy a alejarme de ti, he vivido momento maravillosos contigo a pesar de la enfermedad, he amado y aceptado cada una de tus personalidades y no hago más que anhelar el día que sea solo una.

—Me aferrare a ti cada vez que te vayas, gritare tu nombre hasta que regreses pero no te vayas donde no puedas oír mi voz, no te rindas, porque no seré capaz de soportar no verte otra vez.

Me miraste con tristeza, aun así me besaste, esto era difícil pero yo no me rendiría, buscaría sanarte. Te lo prometí desde el día que te conocí, desde que me volví tu doctora particular y más ahora que estoy enamorada de ti.

—Te amo —me susurraste y permanecimos abrazados.

Te sanaría

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Esta vez regrese con una viñeta basada en un drama que lleva el nombre del título de esta, Kill me Heal me, si les gustan los dramas coreanos mil veces recomendable, la vi hace un tiempo pero esta canción sigue encantandome, es muy bella.

Gracias por sus comentarios :), sus pedidos están anotados, espero cumplir pronto, si tienen más pedidos o alguna sugerencia de cancion (¡por favor!) que crean que me pueda ayudar a crear una historia, no duden en comentarlo.

¡Hasta la proxima!


	6. Chapter 6: In my veins (Toshiro-Ran)

**Canción** **:** In my veins- Andrew Belle

 **Pareja:** Toshiro-Rangiku ( **Pedido:** Hikao, para su hermana ¡Felicitaciones!)

 **Basada:** Melodía y letra

 **Tipo:** One-shot

 **Aclaratoria:** Esta ubicado en el manga/anime, sucede luego de la derrota de Aizen y muerte de Gin. Pero altere la apariencia de Toshiro para como está en el manga luego de liberar completamente su bankai (alto y comible? Okey no, ignoren eso jajjaa). Rangiku esta sensible

* * *

.

.

 **In my veins**

El tiempo había pasado, nada es como se planea, todo se rompe y las personas dicen adiós, de maneras especiales pero es un adiós. Era algo difícil de aceptar y más si era definitivo, luego de aquella guerra, asimilar las pérdidas era lo más traumático.

Ella todas las mañana actuaba como de costumbre, sonreía, bromeaba y ayudaba en la reconstrucción del Seireitei. Pero yo sabía que estaba completamente rota por dentro, ella había amado y perdido.

La ayudaba a regresar en las noches a su casa luego de beber con Hisagi y Kira, sabía lo que sufría, como llamaba por la persona que había perdido. Estaba tan acostumbrado a verla siempre bromeando que verla en aquel estado me producía dolor.

Las últimas noches, había notado que me afectaba que siguiera en ese estado luego de estos meses. No podía dejarla sola y trataba todo lo posible de distraerla con trabajo, con cualquier estúpida reunión, me reunía con el vago de Kyoraku, aceptaba los dulces y mimos de Ukitake, todo con tal de animarla y verla riéndose. Pero todo parecía imposible, ella seguía utilizando aquella sonrisa falsa.

—¿Por qué vienes cada noche, Capitán? —me preguntó esta vez mientras la llevaba a su casa.

—Eres mi teniente, no te puedo dejar tirada en aquel lugar —fue lo que le respondí, ella solo se abrazó más a mi espalda. Por lo inestables de sus pasos decidí que era la mejor manera de llevarla, después de todo ya no tenía la apariencia de un niño y podía llevarla con facilidad.

—Deberías —susurró y aquellas palabras sonaron muy dolidas.

Pronto llegamos a su habitación, la recosté en la cama, ella ya estaba medio dormida, por lo que me senté en una silla cercana a su cama, las últimas noches me había pedido que me quedara, sufría de pesadillas y al parecer mi presencia la tranquilizaba.

Rangiku se había vuelto dependiente de mí y eso me preocupaba, me alegraba que confiara en mí pero no me gustaba lo frágil que era en esos momentos. La noche anterior me había preguntado a mi mismo porque me preocupaba tanto ella, sí, era mi subordinada y una gran amiga pero al extremo de pasar las últimas noches en vela por ella.

—Toshiro… —me sorprendió oírla llamarme sin títulos —Puedes ir a dormir, estaré bien, no has descansado mucho por mi culpa y mañana hay una reunión importante —aun estaba medio dormida pero abrió sus ojos grises y me vio con aquella mirada falta de vida.

Al verla así, supe que algo fuerte estaba sintiendo por ella, sentí unas inmensas ganas de protegerla, de alejarla de su dolor. Sorprendido por mi descubrimiento, solo asentí y la deje, debía pensar en lo siguiente que iba a hacer.

La noche fue muy larga, igual no pude dormir nada pensando en todas las posibilidades, aquella mañana ella llegó con su ánimo de siempre pero a mí no me engañaba con esa sonrisa falsa, animó a algunos subordinados para seguir con las reconstrucciones y luego se sentó en su escritorio a terminar su informes, otra muestra más de que no estaba bien, ella nunca era responsable.

Antes de entrar a la reunión, la detuve, sabía que cada vez que se mencionaba el buscar un suplente para el puesto del capitán de la tercera división, ella se entristecía. Sufría ver a Kira sin su capitán, sufría cada vez que pasaba por los cuarteles del tercer escuadrón.

—Puedes tomarte la mañana —le dije, ella me vio sorprendida pero luego pareció entender mi propósito.

—¿Por qué? Estoy bien, puedo hacerlo —respondió con seguridad sonriendo.

Ella aun no entendía que esa sonrisa no funcionaba conmigo, ni tampoco entendería que le pedía aquello no solo para que no sufriera, sino que yo no me podría concentrar en aquella reunión sabiendo que le afectaría aunque no lo demostraba.

—No sonrías de esa manera, odio ver esa sonrisa

—Lo siento —su rostro se apagó, por un momento pensé que había sido muy brusco.

—Quiero ayudarte, quiero que vuelvas a sonreír —lo dije muy bajo pero aun así pareció escucharme, permaneció unos minutos en silencio.

—Está bien, no asistiré…Capitán —me llamó cuando estaba a punto de retirarme —, usted me hace bien —aquella confesión la hizo con una dulce sonrisa, una que no había visto en ella y le pareció sumamente hermosa, era natural.

Los días pasaron y ella pareció mejor, no necesitaba más que fuera por ella, no pedía que me quedara con ella. Poco a poco volvió a ser la teniente irresponsable de siempre, su personalidad volvió y parecía no tener rastro de dolor.

Los últimos días había notado un brillo distinto en ella, volvía a ser su diana de bromas. Me alegraba que volviera a ser ella misma pero empezaba a extrañar aquellas noches donde era su compañía, donde la veía dormir, donde ella a veces tomaba mi mano como consuelo.

Ella se había metido debajo de mi piel y en mis venas, aquello estaba torturándome, ella acababa de perder a su pareja, acaba de perder a la persona que había querido con el alma. No podía solo decirle que había descubierto que la amaba.

Aquella noche frustrado fui a entrenar mi nuevo Bankai, necesitaba perfeccionarlo, mientras entrenaba la sentí llegar. Traté de ignorarla pero al final me rendí, ella solo me observaba con esos ojos grises.

—¿Sucede algo? —le pregunte al final cansado de ignorarla.

—¿Has estado actuando extraño, capitán? ¿Le sucede algo?

—Estoy bien, debería ser yo el que preguntara eso a ti —empecé a caminar de regreso a la división, ella pronto me alcanzó y camino junto a mí.

—Estoy mil veces mejor gracias a usted —esa frase hizo que me detuviera y la viera.

—Yo no tuve nada que ver

—Tuvo mucho que ver, yo por un momento me sentí perdida…G-gin había sido de alguna manera siempre la persona a mi lado, lo amaba, perderlo me dejó en la deriva —sus ojos se tornaron rojos pero resistió las lágrimas—, hasta que usted empezó a acompañarme, a animarme, a darme aliento, de alguna manera usted calmó mi dolor —no me di cuenta cuanto se había acercado hasta que ella alza un poco la mirada para mirarme, acarició mi mejilla—. Gracias.

Besó mis labios con sutileza, solo fue un roce y luego se alejó sonriéndome, yo no supe cómo aceptar aquello. Sin poder evitarlo, me avergonzó aquel gesto, yo no estaba acostumbrado aquella muestra de afecto.

—Tengo la sensación que usted está consciente de lo que siente…yo no le puedo asegurar lo que siento en este momento, pero algo si sé, calmaste mi dolor, calmaste mi soledad, alegraste mi vida y últimamente estás causando estragos en mi…solo es la promesa de que cuando yo esté preparada, corresponderé tus sentimientos, solo espérame un poco, no quiero cometer errores, no quiero pisar en falso pero sí sé que esto que siento, está creciendo.

—¿Qué cosas dices? Déjate de estupideces y volvamos, es tarde —me di la vuelta avergonzado, yo era evidente para ella pero a la vez no me importó, ella no estaba cerrada a la posibilidad, tenía oportunidad.

—Capitán, no quiere beber algo conmigo —ella se guindó de mi como acostumbraba hacer, hizo un puchero, yo sonreí.

Las palabras de ella habían calmado mis pensamientos y corazón, en un futuro probablemente aquellos sentimientos nos causarían todo tipos de problemas, pero por ahora disfrutaría de ellos y cómo se desarrollarían poco a poco.

Porque ella ya estaba en mis venas, era inevitable.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Hermanita de Hikao:** ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que lo disfrutaras, disculpa que no sea romance completo pero fue lo que se me ocurrió , prometo realizar otro más adelante donde sí sea más romántico.

¡Lo logre, Hikao! Pense que no podría subirlo hoy jajajaja

¡Gracias por sus comentario!

Creo que volveré a utilizar esta cancion para otras historia, es demasiado bella jajaja

¡Hasta la proxima!


	7. Chapter 7: Monster (GrimmNell)

**Cancion:** Monster-Exo

 **Pareja:** GrimmNell

 **Basada:** Letra

 **Tipo:** Viñeta

* * *

.

.

 **Monster**

Ella me ha vuelto loco, desde hace unas semanas frecuento ese club solo para verla. Es hermosa y con una apariencia demasiado inocente pero con esa pequeña picardía en sus ojos. Aunque por lo que observe no es alguien fácil de obtener, ¿me dejaría si lo intento? Te enseñaría una nueva emoción.

Sonreí al ver su mirada en mi, curiosidad y una mezcla de algo más, ya te atrape. Hoy era el día de avanzar hacia ella, ya había captado su atención. Poco a poco me arrastrare en su corazón hasta dominarlo, te confundiré, caerás y lo voy a disfrutar. Estaré grabado en ti, así desaparezca viviré en ti. Ven, pequeña. Puedes llamarme monstruo pero voy a entrar a tu corazón.

Ella aceptó bailar apenas se lo propuse, al parecer había esperado eso pero al pasar los minutos pude notar algo, al contacto con su piel me sentía distinto, menos yo, nervioso y una emoción extraña se alojó en mí. Impaciente y sin ser nada gentil, la acercó más a mí, empezaba a sentir otra vez esa sensación, algo iba mal conmigo pero su mirada me atrapo y sentí que había esperado mucho para eso. Era mi tipo, nada cohibida y con esa mirada.

Ha comenzado, quise advertirle del peligro que se involucraría si seguía tentándome con esa mirada. Pero luego deje de razonar, quería experimentar todo aquello, ella parecía dispuesta a cooperar. Pronto sus labios probé, su sabor era único y adictivo, ella cedía, ya la tenía pero empezaba a preocuparme por mí también. Sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo, no pareció importarle estar en público y a mí tampoco.

Aun me sorprendía de lo que era capaz, manipularía aquella chica para lograr lo que quería, por un momento me sentí culpable, algo poco común en mí. Otra vez sus ojos atraparon mi mirada y sus labios ocuparon los míos. Lo siento, pero ya me estas volviendo loco así que no hay vuelta atrás y creo notar que supo lo que logró.

Pronto ambos salimos de aquel club, con intenciones de pasar una buena noche. Debería temer de mí, de este monstruo que la consumirá, siempre obtengo lo que quiero, como en aquel momento. Aunque empezaba a sospechar que era al contrario por lo ansiosa que se veía. Apenas llegamos, todo se volvió pasional, sonreí mientras le saboreaba, luego de esta noche sería parte de su vida, de su existencia. A pesar de saber cómo soy, porque estoy seguro que lo sabe, me aceptas y eso es algo que no entiendo.

Alejare sus preocupaciones, hoy le mostrare la pasión y el dolor gustoso, caerá tan profundo y voy a jugar con ella tanto como quiera. Ten tendré en mis manos y no te desharás de mí a menos que yo quiera. Puedes llamarme monstruo.

Mientras más avanzo más la tengo, disfrutaré tanto con ella, decidí en este momento que no sería por una noche, jugaría más con ella, quería confundirla y volverla mía, su sabor era muy adictivo y no la dejaría hasta cansarme. Me adueñare tanto de ella que me llamara monstruo. Arrastrándome lentamente, lograré mi meta.

Lo que no sabía es que luego de esa noche sería yo el atrapado en sus garras.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	8. Chapter 8: Faded (Ulquihime)

**Canción** **:** Faded- Alan Walker

 **Pareja:** Ulquihime

 **Basada:** Melodía y algo de su letra.

 **Tipo:** Viñeta

* * *

 **Faded**

Me encontraba a oscura en aquella habitación, el apartamento me parecía gigante y a pesar de los meses aun me sentía sola, te extrañaba, sentía que con el pasar de tiempo perdía mi vitalidad, los recuerdos se volvían borrosos y vagos, temía olvidarlos. Quería verte.

 _¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué estarás haciendo?_ Me repetía esa pregunta a toda hora del día, mi felicidad era media, sonreía pero no me sentía yo, tú te habías llevado, donde sea que estés, una parte de mi. Solo se esfumó todo y sentía que mi tiempo se detuvo, como si todo hubiera sido una fantasía.

Siempre me había catalogado como una persona alegre y cálida pero últimamente me siento fría, vacía. Me levante y recorrí nuestro departamento, había fotos mías y solo una contigo, la única que me mantenía anclada y que no me hacía pensar que fuiste solo una ilusión, solo un sueño. La soledad de este lugar desata a los antiguos monstruos que están dentro de mí, me siento indefensa ante ellos a pesar que cada día lucho para mantenerme y esperar por ti. Me siento perdida, siento que me desvanezco.

Estas emociones están ahogándome, como si no pudiera salir de este lugar, el tiempo era eterno y silencioso, cada día me sentía peor. Quiero verte, lo necesito, para respirar y estar viva.

 _¿Dónde estás ahora? ¿Por qué no vuelves?_ Observó por la ventana a la espera de verte como siempre llegar y yo saludarte desde allí emocionada de verte. Siento mi corazón destrozado, me dejaste, debía aceptarlo, no ibas a volver.

Unos pasos llamaron mi atención, volví a asomarme en la ventana y te vi, la emoción me inundo, habías regresado. Ocultaba tu cabello negro con la capucha del suéter pero tus ojos esmeraldas me veían, sonreí y salude como siempre lo hacía. Corrí a recibirte en la puerta, quería preguntarte tantas cosas ¿Dónde habías estado? ¿Por qué habías tardado tanto? No habías llamado, no habías dejado una nota, nada.

La puerta se abrió, entraste, te sonreí pero tú no me viste, simplemente pasaste a mi lado. Mi corazón se rompió, ibas ignorarme ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué no me mirabas? ¿Por qué no me besabas?

Seguiste caminando a la sala, posaste tus manos en la fotos sobre la mesa, tomaste la de nosotros, tocaste nuestros rostros parecías nostálgico, intrigada me acerque a ti.

—Es hermosa ¿Cierto?

No me dijiste nada, parecía que no me oías, tomaste la foto y la metiste en tu bolso, tome tu brazo para evitar que te volvieras a ir pero simplemente no pude tocarte, asustada lo intente de nuevo.

—Curioso, siento que estuvieras aun aquí —dijiste, yo abrí los ojos—. ¿Sigues aquí? Me pareció verte en la ventana…Lo siento por permitir que te alejaran de mi.

Yo deje caer mis manos, unas luces veloces, un ruido ensordecedor, voces gritando, tu voz llamándome, dolor y luego calma. Todo volvió a mí de un golpe. Él no había desaparecido sin decir adiós, yo había sido la que desapareció sin poder despedirme. _Había muerto._

Me acerque a ti y te abrace por la espalda, tu pareciste sentirme, lo quise creer así, estaba muerta y sentí que pronto seria mi momento de irme, solo esperaba que volvieras para despedirme.

—Te amo, Ulquiorra —susurre, poco a poco sentí como desaparecía.

— _Te amo_ —logre escuchar antes de desvanecerme.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Se que es rara pero ni yo sabia que Orihime sería un fantasma jajaja, fue un momento de inspiración.

 **Aviso:** Los próximos serán de temática oscura por Halloween ;)

¡Hasta la proxima!


	9. Chapter 9: Animals (Nnoitra)

**Canción** **:** Animals- Maroon 5

 **Personaje:** Nnoitra (o el que elijan, no le di una descripción física)

 **Basada:** Melodía, letra y video musical

 **Tipo:** Viñeta

 **Advertencia:** Violencia, locura. Especial de Halloween

* * *

.

.

 **Animals**

Seré tu depredador esta noche, te voy a cazar así huyas de mi. Como un animal te puedo encontrar así estés a kilómetros. Ocúltate todo lo que quieras, igual te perseguiré y encontraré como un animal.

No entiendo porque no puedo parar, desde que te conocí supe que serías mi nueva presa, tú no apareciste fijarte en mí pero yo sé que si nos volvemos cercanos podemos llevarnos bien. Eres como una droga que me está matando lentamente, no puedo dejar de pensarte.

Puedes buscar otra persona, te he visto salir y divertirte pero créeme ninguno de los que quisieron acercarse a ti volverán, te entristece, pero nadie te alejara de mí, tú debes estar conmigo, solo conmigo.

Tú hiciste que volviera a caer abajo, que recayera, recordaba las palabras de aquella estúpida doctora "controla tu mente, tus impulsos y deseos". Contigo no lo pude hacer, sé que esto me está acabando pero primero lograre mi cometido.

Observo cómo caminas por esas calles, ignorante de mi presencia, de mis ojos que quieren devorarte, observo tu atractivo modo de caminar, tu largo cabello azulado, tus ojos y sonrisas ingenuos de mis deseos oscuros. Te internaste en un club nocturno, yo entre sin problemas y te vi en la barra tomando una copa. Me acerqué y pedí una, me miraste con esos ojos ingenuos, sonreíste y volviste la mirada a la barra, apenas me entregaron mi bebida inicie una conversación contigo.

No me bastaba solo entablar una conversación contigo, quería más, solo escucharte hablar me basto para saber, que realmente quería más. Te quería atrapada por siempre en mis ojos. Sonríes ante mis bromas, pero sé que es mentira, tu no sientes lo mismo que yo, solo lo vez como un pasatiempo, como un chico invitándote un trago pero eso cambiará, seré todo para ti, me volveré tu dueño.

Te invite a bailar luego de varias copas, parecía inhibida y eso ayudaría a mi cometido, bailaste pegada a mí provocándome, no tenías ni idea de a quién estabas provocando, sonreí, ya te tenía en mis manos. Luego de unas copas más, te tuve en la habitación de un hotel.

No puedo mentir, ni negar lo que hay en mi interior, olvidaría todas las palabras de esa doctora cuando me internaron. Verte en mi cama, bastó, dejar dominarme por mis emociones y pensamientos no era malo, me recosté junto a ti.

Acaricio tu pecho descubierto, la dulce curva de tu cintura, podía ver tu hermosa piel luego al desnudarte, mis fantasías no era nada comparado con la realidad, la realidad la supera mil veces. No me prive de probar tu labios y cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, tu sabor me estaba volviendo loco, te hice mía. Tan bella en ese estado en el que estabas, sin ser consciente de nada, con la vista nublada, con tu cuerpo casi inerte solo por algunos vagos intentos de lucha, esa droga era muy efectiva.

Al terminar no estaba saciado, quería algo más, me encanta esa expresión de pánico en tus ojos, esos ojos llenos de lágrimas, lamí una de ellas completamente excitado, quería ver más, quería verte sufrir más. Intentaste gritar cuando presiones unos de tus brazos con extrema fuerza, gemiste de dolor al ser golpeada por mi mano para evitar que gritaras, lo disfrutabas, tú en el fondo lo hacías, estaba destrozando tu cadente vida.

Suplicaste piedad, pediste que te dejara y eso me enardeció, eras mía y como tal estabas para complacerme, rodee con mis manos tu delicado cuello, te callaste asustada pero ya era tarde, ya lo deseaba, apreté con fuerza tu cuello, vi como te estabas ahogando, tu mirada era de pánico total, aquello me llevó alto, apreté aún más, hasta que poco a poco te dejaste de mover, observabas mis ojos, sonreí, aquel gesto tan íntimo mientras tus ojos empezaban a estar faltos de vida, había sido la última persona que viste.

Pronto te solté, inerte en mi cama, hermosa era la definición, empecé a limpiar el lugar del hotel, quería que te encontraran así. Tome mis cosas y me despedí una última vez con un beso en tus fríos labios.

Salí a la calle, aún era de madrugada, buscaría una nueva persona en que fijarme, para cazarla, tomarme mi tiempo y luego devorarla como lo hice contigo, como un animal, buscaría una nueva presa.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Tratare de subir una historia cada dia hasta el lunes 31, me encanta esta temporada, me inspira.

Si desean ayudarme con alguna idea, pareja o canción, pueden comentar.

¡Hasta la proxima!


	10. Chapter 10: California Dreamin (Rukia)

**Cancion:** California Dreamin-Sia

 **Personajes:** Rukia

 **Basada:** Melodia

 **Tipo:** Viñeta

* * *

.

.

 **California Dreamin**

Caminaba entre los restos de aquella ciudad devastada, los escombros sobre las calles, autos abandonados, edificio sin muestra de vida, completamente desolada. Caminaba completamente atenta y entristecida, hace un año había recorrido aquellas mismas calles pero con apariencia distinta, llenas de vida, el sol brillante, los niños jugando, las personas caminando, los autos pasando. Como había cambiado todo en tan poco tiempo, extrañaba la calidez de este lugar, ahora era solo un lugar frío y sin vida.

Recorrí atenta el lugar, temía encontrarme con alguna de esas bestias, mi arma se encontraba en mis manos preparada para en cualquier momento disparar. Como el mundo se había destruido por un virus, aun recordaba las noticias de ese fatídico día, habían puesto el hospital de Karakura en cuarentena por un virus contagioso y a las horas ya la ciudad era un caos.

Escuche aquellos gruñidos que me helaban la sangre, un grup de muertos vivientes, desde la distancia podía distinguir el grado de descomposición, muchos lo tenían ya muy avanzado. Sin ninguna duda levante el arma y le dispare a los tres más cercanos, mi puntería había mejorado, les había dado en la cabeza, retrocedí mientras le disparaba a los de atrás, sabía que el ruido atraería mas así que debía retirarme.

Corrí apenas tuve la oportunidad, ocultándome en una iglesia cercana, el lugar estaba igual de desolado, cerré las puertas de la iglesia apenas me asegure de que no habría ninguna sorpresa. El lugar estaba iluminado por algunas ventanas, estaba en ruinas el interior pero mis ojos se fijaron en el Cristo encima del altar, su mirada triste y afligida, su rostro lleno de sangre igual que sus manos.

Me puse de rodillas enfrente del altar y comencé a rezar, hace mucho lo había dejado de hacer pero ese día algo me impulso, tal vez aquel rostro de aflicción que reflejaba mi interior, tal vez era mi soledad, quería compañía, buscaba llegar a el otro extremo del país por supuestamente un rumor de que había una zona segura. Pedía fuerza y ayuda para lograr mi cometido.

Unos pasos me sacaron de mi súplica, al girar a un lado del altar, vi arrastrarse uno de ellos, había sido alguna vez un sacerdote, tome mi arma rápidamente, al parecer era reciente por su velocidad y falta de descomposición, aquello ojos enfermos me veían con anhelo, empezó a correr en mi dirección y yo solo atine a dispararle, sólo lo rozó, pronto sentí su peso, con el arma lo golpee varias veces pero entre uno de los empujones, el arma fue arrojada lejos.

Pronto me vi en el suelo con aquel ser sobre mí, su boca salivaba, sus dientes muy cerca de mi rostro, intentó morderme pero yo logré darle una patada que lo desestabilizó, cayó por la sorpresa del golpe, aproveche y fui a buscar mi arma, cuando estuve a punto de alcanzarla, sentí un peso en la espalda, me vi de nuevo en el suelo, aquel ser era muy fuerte, tal vez no tenía muchos días de haber sido mordido.

Su peso me impedía moverme, era mi fin, aquel ser se acercaba cada vez más, resignada gire mi rostro hacia el Cristo en el altar. Cerré mis ojos esperando mi final, un sonido de una bala se escucho por todo el lugar, al abrir mis ojos vi al ser caer junto a mí.

Nerviosa me levanté y vi a un hombre joven de pie frente a la entrada, su cabello pelirrojo fue lo primero que llamó mi atención, se acercó poco a poco a mí y yo con miedo, corrí y tomé mi arma, le apunté. En la crisis que nos encontramos la amabilidad había muerto y a veces hasta nuestra misma especie se ponía en nuestra contra.

—Tranquila, no te haré daño —Me dijo aun así no baje el arma—. Te salvé la vida, pude haber dejado que esa cosa te mordiera —Eso era cierto. Baje mi arma pero no deje de verlo de manera desafiante

—¿Quién eres? —respondí

—Espero que sea para agradecerme el salvarte y no para escribirlo en mi tumba...Mi nombre es Ichigo ¿Y el tuyo?

—Rukia

—¿Estás bien? ¿No te mordió cierto? —Me evaluó con su mirada, aun no se acercaba, debía ser por la fuerza con la que sostenía mi arma, aun no confiaba.

—Tranquilo que si lo hubiera hecho créeme que yo misma me hubiera dado un disparo en la frente —respondí de mala manera mostrándole los brazos y el cuello.

—Que bueno, no quería matarte

—¿Y así espera ganarte mi confianza?

—¿Yo hable de eso? Solo pasaba y decidí ayudarte, seguiré mi camino —su sonrisa me dijo lo contrario.

—Créeme que si hubiera sido así ni mi nombre hubieras preguntado

—Muy inteligente ¿A dónde te diriges?

—Al norte, parece que en un pueblo llamado Soul Society se volvió una zona resguardada y segura

—Yo también me dirijo allí, podemos hacernos compañía

—Está bien

—Es mejor partir ahora, hiciste mucho ruido al llegar

—¿Yo? ¿Y aquella bala fue silenciosa? —dije señalando al cadáver en el piso.

—Mejor vamos

Ambos abrimos las puertas del lugar, varios grupos estaban reunidos, ambos nos vimos y asentimos, yo tomé la derecha y el tomo la izquierdas, disparos y gruñidos por doquier, sangre, huesos y más sangre. Por lo menos ahora estaba acompañada en este infierno. Extrañaba los días cálidos pero sobreviviría a estos días fríos.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Les sugiero que vean la presentación de dos participante de The voice 2016 con esta canción, fue por ella que conocí la canción y es muy buena.

No subí ninguno ayer así que extenderé hasta los primeros días de noviembre el especial. Sugerencias, ideas, canciones, parejas, temática terrorífica, no duden en comentar.

¡Hasta la proxima!

¡Hasta la proxima!


	11. Chapter 11: Un café y ¿Un desconocido?

**Canción** **:** Tu- Yago Muñoz

 **Personajes:** Ury-Nemú

 **Basada:** Melodía y letra

 **Tipo:** One-shot

* * *

.

.

 **Un café y ¿un desconocido?**

Uryu Ishida observaba a esa misteriosa chica tomar su café mientras limpiaba el mostrador, la chica había ido todo esa semana a la misma hora y realizando el mismo pedido. Un capuchino.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, él suspiro, el día había estado movido, estaba empezando diciembre y el frío empezaba a sentirse, había tenido más clientes ese día de lo normal, estaba agotado. Volvió a observar la chica, al estar distraída viendo por el ventanal de la cafetería a las personas pasar se permitió examinarla.

Era una chica hermosa, de cabellos negros y largos, piel clara, ojos verde oscuro, su rostro era agraciado y su cuerpo cuidado. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su mirada, era indiferente casi inexpresiva, no había visto ni una pequeña curva en sus labios, no sonreía, parecía tan solitaria y melancólica. Eso lo tenía completamente curioso, parecía esperar algo o buscar algo.

Uryu volvió la vista al reloj en la pared, faltaban minutos para cerrar, ya casi no quedaba nadie el local, observó de nuevo a la chica, hoy al parecer también esperaría a que cerraran.

—…Uryu? —preguntó alguien, el pelinegro desvió su atención a su amiga y compañera de trabajo, no había escuchado lo que le había preguntado.

Ella sonrió al notar su confusión, vio detrás de él y negó con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos, su cabello largo y pelirrojo se agitó un poco, sus ojos grises parecían divertidos observándolo.

—¿No sé cuando piensas hablarle?

—Orihime deja de decir tonterías —La pelirroja solo lo ignoró y se apoyó en el mostrador viendo a la chica.

—Ella es muy extraña, solo observa a las personas pasar, parece tan solitaria, entiendo tu curiosidad, créeme que yo estoy resistiéndome de no ir a preguntarle si está bien, si tiene algún problema o si solo quiere hablar, no sé cómo me he controlado —volvió la vista a su amigo—. Sé que a ti también te intriga, siempre la atiendes pero no hablas con ella, me exasperas

—No parece ser una persona abierta, no puedo simplemente llegar: "Hola ¿Qué tal? ¿Tienes algún problema? Mi amiga y yo no dejamos de preguntarnos ¿Por qué vienes todos los días a la misma hora, a observar por la ventana a las personas pasar con solo un capuchino? ¿Acaso quieres que me tilden de acosador? —Su amiga se incorporó y lo vio algo cohibida, eso llamó su atención.

—Si te digo que la chica está detrás de ti y acaba de escuchar todo ¿Me matarías? —Su timidez y culpabilidad lo hizo voltear encontrándose con la pelinegra, lo veía con una ceja alzada y él solo pidió desaparecer.

—Señorita, disculpe mi falta de …

—No se preocupe, entiendo, calmare algo su curiosidad —Ambos lo vieron a la expectativa—, solo vengo a pasar mi tiempo libre aquí, me gusta la vista, lo siento si esperaban una historia más fantástica

—Lo siento mucho —los dos se disculparon por actuar tan imprudente.

—Tranquilos, comprendo. Gracias por el café

—Gracias por venir

Soltaron el aire al ver que ella salía, Uryu le dirigió una mala mirada a Orihime pera esta no pareció sentir culpa. Su amiga era un caso, su personalidad lo metía en muchos problemas.

*.*.*

Uryu se sorprendió de ver a la chica el día siguiente, no espero que volviera, pidió lo de siempre y volvió a sentarse en la mesa. Dejó de verla al notar que su amiga le hacía seña, suspiró, quería que fuera a hablar con ella.

Preparó el café y se lo llevó, lo dejó sobre la mesa y empezó a retirarse pero cambió de opinión, quería saber más de ella y lo haría. Sorprendiendo a la chica, se sentó frente a ella.

—¿Te importa si te hago algo de compañía?

—Ya te sentaste…¿No te amonestan por no estar en tu puesto de trabajo?

—El dueño es algo flexible, además casi nunca viene

—Ya veo, que trabajo tan duro —Uryu sonrió, a pesar de su voz inexpresiva distinguió su sarcasmo.

Siguió la mirada de ella, a esa hora las personas empezaban a salir de su trabajo, se veía apresuradas por regresar a casa. Esta temporada era donde más se veía a las parejas y familias salir a pasear juntos, todo se veía lleno de amor y alegría. Uryu suspiró, volvió la vista a la chica, su mirada era nostálgica. Empezaba a creer que era lo que ocurría.

—Esta temporada es muy alegre ¿No?

—Si —Ella desvió su atención a su taza de café.

—Un tiempo para pasar en familia y disfrutar del amor

—Si se tiene una familia a la que disfrutar

Uryu permaneció en silencio, analizando sus palabras, por eso la chica venía, estaba sola o por lo menos eso demostraba. No quería preguntar directamente, ella no pareció percatarse que había dado más información.

—Sí, para las personas que no tienen eso es un temporada algo triste —La chica volvió a verlo, él sabía que había utilizado un tono muy personal—. Por lo menos en mi caso, si tengo una persona con quien disfrutar pero nunca lo hacemos

—Por lo menos tienes a alguien

—Lo siento

—Yo también, no debí decirlo de esa manera

—Tranquila, por cierto, mi nombre es Uryu Ishida—comentó mientras se levantaba—. Debo volver, mi compañera se va volver loca con los pedidos, si deseas algo…

—Gracias

A penas llegó al área de la cocina, Orihime entró emocionada pidiéndole cualquier información, su rostro se vio desilusionado al saber que no sabía ni su nombre.

—¿Cómo es posible que hablaron y ni su nombre descubriste? ¿De qué hablaron entonces?

—De esta temporada —Orihime lo vio sin entender pero él solo siguió haciendo sus pedidos.

*.*.*

—Estoy agotada —suspiró Orihime, ambos acaban de cerrar la cafetería, ya había oscurecido, la calle estaba llena de vida con personas pasando, las luces en las vitrinas de las tiendas cercana hacían que el ambiente se viera festivo—. Amo la navidad, es tan alegre.

—Si…¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? —preguntó mientras se acomodaba mejor su bufanda, Orihime sonrió al verla, había sido un regalo suyo del año pasado. Era azul y tejida a mano, había hecho varias para sus amigos.

—No, tranquilo. Ulquiorra viene por mi — la sonrisa en su rostro y su sonrojo, demostraron lo enamorada que estaba.

Uryu sonrió, su amiga había pasado una etapa de depresión luego del rompimiento de su anterior relación. Su ex novio, no era más que el mejor amigo de él y amigo de todo su círculo social, por lo que le fue difícil. Se alegró de que ella encontrara una persona que la amara, porque su amigo no era mala persona ni había tratado mal a Orihime pero de algo él había estado seguro desde que empezaron su noviazgo, lo que sentía Ichigo no era amor como pareja hacia su amiga, parecía más un amor fraternal, pero no fue unos meses después que ellos se dieron cuenta.

—Esperaré a que venga por ti

—Excelente, quiero hablar seriamente contigo—Uryu rodó lo ojos, cuando su amiga decía serio era lo contrario—. ¿Ya sabes el nombre de la chica misteriosa?

—No…

—Uryu estás siendo muy lento, veo que de vez en cuando hablas con ella, ha pasado dos semanas, como es posible que aun no sepas su nombre

—Orihime tampoco es que esté tan interesado…

— A mi no me engañas, Uryu Ishida. Estas babeando por ella, no dejas que mas nadie la atienda y no le despegas la mirada desde que llega

—Eso es falso

Su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando un auto negro se estacionó frente a ellos, de él se bajo un pelinegro de ojos verdes, le dio un asentimiento a Uryu como saludo, su novia corrió a saludarlo, se veía tímida mientras subía. Orihime podía parecer una persona muy segura pero era todo lo contrario, era buena para dar consejos pero no para seguirlos.

—Adiós Uryu —se despidió, Ulquiorra cerró la puerta del copiloto, rodeó su auto, se despidió con un asentimiento.

Él quedó solo frente a la cafetería, suspiró, acomodó de nuevo su bufanda y caminó de regreso a su casa. No vivía lejos de allí, solo a dos cuadras, el ambiente en vez de alegrarlo lo deprimía, entendía el sentimiento de la chica de la cafetería, él lo sentía en ese recorrido a su casa. Ver a esas familias tan felices, las parejas, todo de una forma amena, entristecía pero él tenía algo que tal vez la chica no, algunas personas en la que apoyarse, sus amigos estaban siempre allí. Tenía más de tres años sin sentir la tristeza de pasar esa temporada solo.

Pasó por una plaza y algo llamó su atención, sentada en uno de los banco estaba ella, Parecía descansar mientras observaba el cielo. Uryu no la había visto ese día, ella no había ido a la cafetería, no le quiso dar importancia porque sería ilógico creer que ella iba a ir siempre. Con curiosidad se acercó, la chica no se percató de su presencia hasta que se sentó junto a él. Lo observó, al reconocerlo volvió su vista al cielo.

—¿Me estas siguiendo? —preguntó luego de unos segundos de silencio.

—Para nada, esta vez fue solo coincidencia…—No pudo resistir no preguntarle su duda—. ¿Por qué no fuiste hoy a la cafetería?

—No siempre puedo ir

—Lo siento, fue una pregunta que no debía hacer —Uryu alzó la mirada, ahora entendía por qué la chica estaba aquí, el cielo se veía completamente hermoso esa noche.

—Es la necesidad que tengo de hablar contigo —aquel comentario lo sorprendió.

—¿Qué?

—Me di cuenta que había creado una rutina, iba toda las tardes pero ya no era solo a observar el paisaje ni a las personas, era para hablar unos minutos contigo. No me gusta eso. —Uryu se sorprendió, acaso ella entendería la confesión que le estaba haciendo—. Odio acostumbrarme a las personas.

—¿Por qué?

—Se van —solo se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia a lo que acaba de decir. Uryu permaneció unos minutos en silencio.

—¿Sabes?... Yo también disfruto de hablar contigo, hoy me di cuenta, esperaba que fueras, sentí una especie de desilusión cuando no llegaste —se sinceró.

—No debe ser así, somos desconocidos

—Sabes mi nombre, eso me deja de catalogar como un desconocido

—Pero tú no sabes el mío

—Nemú Kurotsuchi —la pelinegra lo vio sorprendida—.Yo estudio medicina en la Universidad de Karakura, hace una semana te vi en la biblioteca, la persona encargada del lugar es amigo mío, me dijo tu nombre. Sé que estudias Química, vas en el cuarto semestre de tu carrera, por eso intuyo que tienes tal vez mi edad, 20 años.

—¿Debería preocuparme que sepas eso?

—Creo que en nuestro primer contacto dije que sentía curiosidad —Uryu se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, por primera vez Uryu pudo notar en su mirada algo más que tristeza o indiferencia, era curiosidad.

—Tal vez tu mirada, me recordó a mí hace unos años

—¿Mi mirada?

—Falta de algo, sin brillo, indiferente…Yo era así, por eso mismo llamó mi atención

—¿Ya no es así?

—No, encontré buenos amigos que me sacaron de mi taciturnidad

—¿Y quieres intentar eso conmigo?

—Si —Ella permaneció en silencio, el pelinegro tuvo miedo de haberla ofendido.

—No sé como sentirme

—No lo analices mucho, quiero conocerte más, quiero ser tu amigo —él no estaba siendo completamente sincero, esa chica le atraía más que para solo una amistad, pero no quería asustarla—. Ya es tarde —se levantó, espero que ella hiciera lo mismo pero no fue así.

—Me quedaré un rato más — una brisa removió sus cabellos y el chico vio como se estremecía por el frío, notó que solo llevaba un abrigo. Sabía que no la convencería de irse y no parecía querer más compañía, tenía que dejarla pensar.

Se quitó su bufanda y la colocó delicadamente en su cuello, el gesto sorprendió a Nemú pero no lo rechazó, nunca habían sido cuidadosos con ella ni se habían preocupado. Agradeció aquel gesto.

—Debes volver a la cafetería para que me la devuelvas, es un regalo y es valioso para mí. Ahora trata de no encerrarte a ti misma, yo quiero ayudarte

Se alejó, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo apenas dejó el parque, hacía frío, sonrió, había visto a la pelinegra abrigarse mas con la bufanda. Esa chica en poco tiempo se había vuelto alguien importante aunque él no se hubiera dado cuenta hasta esa noche, no había pensado sus acciones pero ahora en retrospectiva, estaba muy interesado en ella.

Se había dado la tarea de investigar y saber más de ella, sabía mucho más de lo que le dijo, sabía que había sido una niña abandonada, sabía que su padre adoptivo murió hace unos años, por él eligió su carrera, sabía que era taciturna y poco sociable. Alejaba a las personas que mostraba interés en ella, mientras más sabía mas quería ayudarla, más interesado estaba en ella. Hasta ese día no se había dado cuenta que en pocas semanas se había vuelto importante para él.

Sonrió, tal vez Orihime era más perceptible de lo que creía. Nemú sin darse cuenta había dado un grito de auxilio con volver el día siguiente a su primer encuentro, luego de saber que la curiosidad consumía a su amiga y él, y él respondería aquella súplica. Esa Navidad haría que fueran la mejor de Nemú, lograría colarse en su vida y que no lo sacara de ella, le mostraría todo lo que a ella le faltaba en su vida, esa era su meta.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Por favor dejar un pequeño comentario ayudaría al alma de esta pobre escritora, si tienes sugerencias de canciones o parejas pueden hacerlas. No me enojaria así sea solo un comentario que diga "sigue" o "me gusta", asi se si debo continuar.

¡Hasta la proxima!


	12. Chapter 12: ¿Ilusión? ¿Fantasía?

**Cancion:** In the illusion- Basick, Inkii

 **Pareja:** Ulquihime

 **Basado:** Melodía y letra

 **Tipo: ** Viñeta

* * *

 **¿Ilusión? ¿Fantasía?**

Ulquiorra Cifer caminaba por aquellas calles silenciosas y poco concurridas, preguntándose de nuevo por qué sus pies los llevaban de nuevo a ese sitio. Sabía que aquel lugar le daba calidez y de alguna forma le hacía bien pero no era algo a lo que quería acostumbrarse, era una persona que odiaba ser dependiente.

La noche estaba siendo iluminada por aquella luna llena, las frías calles hacían que apresurara el paso, poco a poco empezaba a sentir ese entumecimiento en sus dedos, el frío ya estaba tomando parte de él. A penas vio el letrero sintió de nuevo esa calidez, sabía que no era solo el lugar si no quien estaba dentro.

Abrió la puerta, la campana tintineó pero se vio opacada por el sonido que había adentro, alguien cantaba pero no era la voz que él necesitaba oír. Aquel sitio era como una especie de bar donde se podía oír buena música en vivo y tomar algo.

Se sentó en la misma mesa de siempre, una mesera se acercó y le preguntó su orden, el no entendía porque ella hacia eso si ya sabía que iba a tomar. Su mirada se posó sobre el escenario, había una mujer entonando una vieja canción, su voz era agradable pero no era lo que quería oír.

Realmente sentía en su interior como una tormenta que cada vez se hacía más fuerte, siempre había sido una persona solitaria y poco dada al contacto, pero ahora ya no estaba seguro de poder decir eso. No se sentía satisfecho de solo estar ahí y escucharla, no era suficiente.

 _Tú eres un fuerte perfume, cubres mi vida entera, de principio a fin_

 _Tu aroma hace que me pueda mover_

 _Estas tan cerca pero tan lejos_

 _Te amo y te voy a tener_

Aquella voz hizo que alzara la mirada, era ella, estaba en el escenario, con un vestido rojo, su maquillaje bien arreglado, sostenía aquel micrófono con elegancia y se encontraba sentada en una silla estilizada dando un aire más privado a su presentación.

Ni siquiera había oído cuando terminó la otra mujer y ni le interesaba, ahora sus ojos estaban puesto en ella. Ella cantaba con sus ojos cerrados, su voz relajaba a Ulquiorra y le hacía sentir una mezcla de sentimientos que él tenía mucho sin sentir. Se había vuelto adicto a verla y escucharla.

Cada viernes en la noche iba ese sitio solo a ver su presentación, desde que la escuchó y sus ojos se encontraron, él no supo que ocurrió pero todo pareció centrarse en ella. Su voz calmaba su ser interior, sus ojos le mostraban la paz que necesitaba y su suave sonrisa lo invitaba cada vez más.

Él sabía que no le era indiferente, ella cantaba para todos en ese lugar pero su mirada siempre estaba fija en él y el brillo en sus grises ojos era por él. Cada vez que ella cantaba observándolo, sentía una suave caricia, algo reconfortante, una conexión única.

Él mismo se dio cuenta que estaba muy mal, que se había enredado en lo que nunca pensó que le pasaría y ahora estaba confundido, él siendo una persona centranda, analítica y poco dada a sentimientos, se estaba dejando llevar por todo lo que en ese momento le atacaba. Ya no estaba seguro si se lo imaginaba, si en realidad era cierto o solo era algo que su mente creó, una ilusión, una fantasía. Quería creer que era verdad, quería confiar en que su mentalidad estaba bien y solo volvió a encontrar a esa persona que le hacía bien a su solitario ser.

Ella volvió a entonar el coro, abrió los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron, él volvió a sentir aquella conexión, ella la miraba con amor y aprecio, su suave sonrisa era solo para él, estaba cantándole solo a él.

Terminó de cantar, bajó del escenario y se sentó en la misma mesa que Ulquiorra, la mesera trajo una bebida para ella. Su belleza era única, su calidez también, era tan expresiva que no entendía cómo podía estar frente a él.

—¿Qué tal lo hice, Ulquiorra? —preguntó animada, el pelinegro la vio unos minutos sin decir nada, si solo la chica supiera todo los estragos que producía en él.

—A la altura —respondió sin mostrar más que serenidad.

—Siempre vienes y me dices lo mismo, aun así, aprecio que lo hagas, creo que eres el único que quiere escucharme

Él no le respondió pero ella le sonrió, se conocían de antes, habían estudiado juntos y grande fue su sorpresa cuando la vio sobre el escenario, desde entonces no había podido evitar visitarla y sentirse atrapado por ella. Hablaron por una hora y luego ambos se retiraron, Ulquiorra la esperó en la entrada mientras ella se colocaba la bufanda, luego ella acercó su mano para tomarla entre las suyas y emprendieron el viaje de regreso, él la acompañaría a su casa como venía haciendo desde que frecuentaba el lugar.

 _Como el vino de espeso incluso si se pone un rojo mas intenso_

 _Al final, es hora de volver a la primera página_

 _Puedo beber, pero no emborracharme_

 _Te amo, y te he atrapado_

Orihime sonrió al cantar esa frase, luego su voz siguió una melodía sin letra y Ulquiorra dejó de sentir el frío de la noche. Definitivamente aquello no podía ser una ilusión, su mano cálida le hacía saber que no era así

—Como cuando estábamos en el instituto, solo espero que esta vez no te alejes —le dijo Orihime con algo de tristeza, Ulquiorra solo apretó más su mano. Ella había esperado mucho por él y él solo había estado ciego, ahora lo sabía, solo necesitaba de ella para calmar su alma.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Esta canción me tiene encantada, la voz de la chica al final es demasiado bella y mientras la escuchaba se me vino esta historia, tome alguna de las partes de la letra pero realmente esta mas basado en la melodía.

Forma parte del ost de un drama llamado W, si no lo han visto se lo recomiendo, es muy extraño pero super interesante y bonito. Me tuvo enganchada cada semana en la espera de el próximo capitulo (lo vi cuando estaba en emisión)

Dejen comentarios, sugerencias y pedidos

¡Hasta la próxima!


	13. Chapter 13: Treat you better (GrimmNell)

**Cancion:** Treat you better- shawn Mendes

 **Pareja:** GrimmNell

 **Basado:** Letra y vídeo

 **Tipo:** Viñeta

* * *

 **Treat you better**

Caminaba por aquellas calles, mis ganas de dar media vuelta e ir por aquel imbécil eran demasiado grandes, aun no sabía cómo seguía caminando en la misma dirección. Tal vez si sabía, tú me necesitabas. Habías llamado con tu voz quebrada y no había necesidad de decir por qué. Solo susurraste un te necesito

Recorrí el mismo camino de siempre y llegue a ese edificio con fachada anticuada, no vivíamos en la mejor parte de la ciudad pero por lo menos ambos teníamos donde dormir. Recordé aquellas noches en el orfanato, ambos abandonados por las personas que se suponen iban a protegernos, recuerdo aquella niña risueña y traviesa, hacíamos una combinación letal para los cuidadores, siempre metiéndonos en problemas.

Abrí la puerta del departamento con mi llave, te encontré en tu habitación, me viste y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por tus mejillas, me senté en la cama contigo y me abrazaste con fuerza. Sollozos escaparon de tu pecho mientras más te apretabas a mí, te estabas quebrando en mis brazos, ya no eras ni una pequeña porción de la alegre Nell que yo conocía.

Yo seguía sin entender ¿Por qué lo permitiste? ¿Por qué yo lo permití? Él te alejo de mí y por más que te dije que él te iba a lastimar, no quisiste verlo y te fuiste con él. Ahora llamas cada vez que estas mal, cada vez que discuten o que él te hiere con sus palabras, aun no se ni porque regreso si no escuchas lo que yo te digo.

Levanto tu rostro para limpiar tus lágrimas, mi ira se dispara al ver el moretón en tu mejilla, estaba oscura la habitación por lo que no detalle eso desde el primer momento. Me miraste con esos ojos, ya no veía ni tu alma en ellos, él se había llevado todo y te había dejado como un cascaron vacío, abrazándote a ti misma para no terminar de desmoronarte.

No dure ni un minuto en levantarme de la cama, iría por aquel maldito, lo iba a matar. Se lo había advertido, que si seguía lastimándote o llegaba a golpearte se vería con la mismísima pantera, Nnoitra podrá ser un excelente boxeador clandestino pero yo seguía siendo el mejor, y se lo haría recordar.

Corrí escaleras abajo, escuché como me gritabas que me detuviera, ¿Cómo podías seguir protegiéndolo? ¿Cómo no veías lo que te hacia? ¿Cómo no te dabas cuenta que él no era el indicado?

No me detuve y salí a la calle en dirección al gimnasio, era de noche pero sabía que él estaría ahí, vanagloriándose como siempre. Sentí como me tomaste del brazo y me empujaste al callejón que había. Tu rostro rojo por el esfuerzo, bañado en lágrimas y adornado por preocupación.

Más impotencia me dio, hice que me soltaras con furia, caminé lejos de ti frustrado mientras un gruñido deje escapar de mi pecho, quería matarlo. Escuché tu suave voz tratando de calmarme, no podía, yo solo veía ese moretón en tu mejilla y me daban ganas de romperle todo los huesos de su cuerpo.

Con violencia me acerque a ti asustándote, tanto te había cambiado él que creías que yo te haría daño, choqué mi frente con la tuya. Tus ojos tristes se fijaron en los míos, traté de transmitirte toda seguridad.

—¿Por qué lo elegiste a él? —Mi voz sonó dolida pero no me importó.

—Grimmjow, no por favor…—suplicaste pero yo negué, me negaba a callarme.

—Mira lo que te hizo el maldito, ni siquiera le bastó destruir tu voluntad sino que también quiere dañar tu cuerpo, no me pides le acepte... —susurré tratando de abrir tus ojos, pude notar que estaba llegando a ti—. ¿Por qué no te quedaste conmigo? Yo te trataría mejor, él se aprovechó de tu inocencia, de mi ausencia por los entrenamientos, debí protegerte mejor, debí permitir que estuviera conmigo, ahora estas pagando todo esto errores

—Grimmjow, no es tu culpa —susurraste, pude ver que te culpabas a ti.

—Tuya tampoco—Te abracé con fuerza—, realmente te amo, no te lo había dicho pero sé que lo sabes, me dolió cuando dijiste que el era tu novio, me enojó que te alejaras y que preferiste escucharlo a él que a mí, a mí que siempre estuve contigo, pero sabía que no era tu culpa, yo no debí permitirlo. Ven conmigo, vámonos lejos, déjalo…Nell te lo pido, déjalo y sígueme, yo no te lastimaré, yo haré todo lo mejor que pueda por ti. Nunca he suplicado a alguien pero estoy dispuesto a hacerlo por ti, tú me necesitas y yo te necesito, siempre fuimos uno, ven conmigo

Acerqué mi rostro al tuyo y al ver que no te alejabas, te besé, sentí como te abrazaste más a mí y unas lágrimas se deslizaron en tu mejilla mojando la mía. Tus labios correspondieron, pude sentir la desesperación, pude sentir el anhelo y muchas emociones más, estabas entregándome lo que quedaba de ti y yo lo protegería con toda la fuerzas de mi vida

—Lo siento por no escucharte, lo siento por no esperarte…lo siento —susurraste con la voz quebrada, me apretaste con fuerza.

—Tranquila, vamos. Es hora de olvidar…—besé tu frente, tomé tu mano y te llevé junto a mí, te alejaría de este lugar, buscaría un sitio donde empezar de nuevo, donde podría curar tus heridas, donde intentaría todo lo posible ser lo mejor para ti.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	14. Chapter 14: Shape of you (GinRan)

**Canción** **:** Shape of you-Ed Sheeran

 **Pareja:** GinRan

 **Basada:** Ritmo y letra

 **Tipo:** Viñeta

* * *

 **Shape of you**

Como todas las noches del viernes, la veía moverse al son de la canción, desbordante de sensualidad y belleza, sus movimientos tenían a más de uno hipnotizados en ese bar, parecía brillar y liberarse, mis ojos no podían dejarla de ver.

—Gin, deja a tu diosa y vuelve al trabajo, hoy tenemos muchos clientes —me susurró Hisagi, el idiota sabía que estaba interesado en ella.

Continué sirviendo tragos, esa era una de las razones por lo que no iba a ella, nunca me he cohibido de demostrar cuando una chica me interesa y realmente ella lo hacía, por más que había investigado no conseguía ni su nombre, ella no se acercaba a la barra por lo que ni un intento de conversación podíamos tener, siempre iba con amigas que venían por los tragos pero ninguna me decía su nombre, solo se reían y negaban con la cabeza como si fuera un caso perdido.

Esa noche ella estaba aún más bella de lo acostumbrado, el vestido ajustado a su cuerpo y sus movimientos me desconcentraba, realmente amaba su manera de moverse. Un carraspeo hizo que volviera mi atención al trago que servía, suspiré uno minutos después de terminar con los clientes en la barra, volví a alzar la mirada, ella estaba justo en frente de mi moviéndose, solo que a unos muy pocos metros de distancia en la pista, sus ojos me sorprendieron, eran azules y su mirada invitaban a demasiadas cosas, me estaba viendo y sabía que de alguna forma me estaba tentado.

Tragué en seco al ver el movimiento sensual de sus caderas, me estaba invitado, bajaba la mirada y luego la volvía posar en mí, una sonrisa pecaminosa apareció en sus labios, realmente parecía una diosa.

—Gin, amigo me va a dar algo con la tensión sexual que hay en el aire, ve por ella, yo te cubro. Igual Aizen no está en el local, así que aprovecha —dijo Hisagi acercándose, su sonrisa me decía que se divertía con mi situación.

No lo pensé ni dos veces, le lancé el paño con el que limpiaba los vasos y salté la barra llamando la atención de varios en el lugar, me acerqué con una sonrisa autosuficiente, amaba como ella llamaba la atención así que la haría ser aún más el centro.

Sonrió al ver mis intenciones de ir a ella y comenzó a moverse aún más, pronto estuve frente a ella, acoplándome a sus pasos, cada roce y mirada me encendía mas, tenía que saber de esa chica, no la podía dejar pasar, no solo quería dormir con ella, algo en sus ojos me decía que podría ser interesante avanzar a mas, conocerla y tal vez salir. Nunca había sentido una atracción tan intensa como en ese momento ella me provocaba.

Poco a poco me iba a cercando a sus labios y cuando pensaba que la iba a besar ella giraba su rostro haciendo que solo rozara muy cerca de ellos, le gustaba jugar y a mi también, pronto nuestros cuerpos estuvieron aún más pegados, ella rió en mi oído, sentí que estaba con una sirena, fue un sonido demasiado sexy, ella completa lo era.

Cuando estuve cerca de rendirme de poder probar sus labios, ella no se movió y logré capturarlos, el beso fue una explosión de sensaciones, quería saborearle a fondo, profundicé el beso y ella se aferró más a mí, aquello solo me provoco aún más, logró sacar hasta mi lado más salvaje, mordí y saboreé sin importarme estar en un sitio público, ella también era más desinhibida, pasaba sus manos por mi cuello, hombros y espalda, no dejábamos de movernos.

Amaba su forma de moverse, me estaba enloqueciendo, cada vez necesitaba más de ella, en sus ojos vi el camino hacia un lugar maravilloso, esa mirada, ese rostro, esa sonrisa, quería mucho más de ella.

No supe cuántas canciones bailé, ni cuantas veces la besé, solo sabía que no había sido suficiente cuando ella se alejó, la seguí con intenciones de saber más de ella, eso no podía quedarse así, yo quería todo de ella, quería mas.

—Lo siento, chico caliente. Debo irme, me divertí —me dijo apenas logré alcanzarla, besó la comisura de mis labios, yo sostuve su mano antes de que se alejara más.

—Espera…

—Muy mala idea —Ella negó con una sonrisa, pero podía ver en sus ojos que ella deseaba ceder, no era un caso perdido.

—Por lo menos dime tu nombre o si regresaras

—Tal vez —guiñó un ojo pero algo me decía que el próximo viernes la vería, no quería dejarla ir pero sabía que no ganaría esta batalla, pero la guerra, esa si no la pensaba perder, insistiría la próxima vez.

—Adiós, pequeña sirena —Ella rió por su apodo y volvió con sus amigas para luego salir del lugar.

Yo regresé con una sonrisa a mi puesto de trabajo, Hisagi solo bromeó sobre como todo se calentó con ese baile, que realmente nos veíamos bien y un montón de estupideces más, yo solo pensaba en esos labios que quería volver a probar.

Ella supo atraparme, nunca me imaginé todo lo que tendría que vivir por amar su forma de moverse, su cuerpo y de ser ella misma. Como ella dijo, había sido una muy mala idea, cuando lo entendí, ya era muy tarde, demasiadas noche de haber estado con ella para librarme, no era otra más que la hija de uno de los dueños de una compañía reconocida, protegida y la _princesita_ de papá. Estaba en serios problemas y lo sigo estando, porque no pude ni puedo dejar de amar su forma de ser.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Admito que me divertí escribiendo esto, salio con mucha rapidez y sin sufrir, ademas, esa canción me encanta, me provoca bailar, el ritmo me fascina y es super adictiva.

No olviden dejar comentario si lo disfrutaron, tambien pueden sugerir parejas o canciones, o las dos jajaja

¡Hasta la próxima!


	15. Chapter 15: Dirty Dirty (HitsuKarin)

**Cancion:** Dirty Dirty - Charlotte Cardin

 **Pareja:** Toshiro-Karin

 **Basada:** Letra y melodía.

 **Tipo:** Viñeta

 **Aclaratoria:** Karin (16) y Toshiro (su apariencia adulta y sexy)

* * *

 **Dirty Dirty**

Veo esos hermosos ojos azules, pero ellos no me ven a mi si no a ella, esa mirada que no le diriges a nadie más, tan llena de protección y cariño. Ella logra algo que yo no puedo hacer, solo me diriges una de curiosidad, que es muy sensual y por eso es que me tienes en este enredo pero no es la misma que diriges a ella.

Ella al parecer tiene algo, algo que yo no tengo, estoy tan celosa pero es algo que solo puedo tener en mi mente, no puedo expresarlo. Solo pensar que te verías también conmigo, en una relación, sobre mis labios, en mi cama, pero a ti realmente te gusta la _perra_.

Solo me queda resignarme y llorar en silencio, por mi edad, por mi rostro, por no poder atraerte como me gustaría. Lavar todos los sucios pensamientos que me provocas, porque al parecer por ser joven tampoco tengo derecho a tenerlos. Que rabia. Veo como la invitas a bailar mientras yo estoy aquí sentada sola, observándolos.

Tal vez realmente soy muy joven y no entiendo que pasa, tal vez era mala idea venir a esta fiesta, no es ni mi ambiente pero sabía que estarías aquí. ¿Por qué tendrías que ser amigo de mi hermano? No podía ni mentirte con respecto a mi edad. Porque sé, realmente sé que algo en mi te atrae pero también sé que tu corazón esta con ella, tal vez ella no lo sabe, y yo aquí, deseando que esos sentimientos y deseos fueran míos, para mí.

Realmente me tienes de rodillas, suplicando por algo de afecto. Siento tu mirada en mí, esos ojos como el hielo, doy una sonrisa, me levanto con aquel vestido provocativo, no parezco yo, pero quiero algo de esa atención. Me sigues con la mirada ¿Sera solo la edad lo que impide lo nuestro? Tengo dieciséis, no soy tan joven como para no saber lo que hago y lo demostraría.

Me acerco a un chico que llevaba rato observándome, él me da una sonrisa sexy, ambos empezamos a movernos, sé que me sigues viendo. Me dejo llevar por el ritmo y mi tristeza de saber que no avanzaras, permito que el chico se me acerque más. Cierro mis ojos e imagino que eres tú el que está frente a mí, siento sus manos en mi cintura, encendiéndome, las respiraciones cerca de mi boca, mis manos entrelazadas detrás de su cuello atrayéndolo más a mí.

—¿Te divierte provocarme? —abro los ojos al escuchar tu voz en mi oído.

Siento como me alejas de aquel chico y me arrastras fuera de la fiesta, de reojo pude ver como aquella chica, recordé su nombre, Momo nos veía sorprendida, ella no me desagradaba pero no podía evitar odiarla por tener toda su atención. También me salve al notar que Ichigo no había visto mi espectáculo, estaba besuqueándose con su novia mientras bailaban, en su propio mundo.

Sentí el aire fresco chocar con mis mejillas, ya fuera de la casa, nunca te había visto cómo te vi cuando me diste la cara, veía en tus ojos aquel brillo amenazador y tan sensual, el hielo parecía a punto de derretirse, lo había logrado, había atraído tu atención.

Retrocedí al sentir como te acercaste poco a poco a mí, hasta que choque con la pared, nuestras respiraciones se entrelazaban, sentí que en ese momento mi corazón iba a salirse de mi pecho.

—Juro que estoy tratando de controlarme por respeto a Ichigo pero tú…tú pareces disfrutar hacerme llegar a mis límites, tentarme para cruzar la línea

—¿Por qué no lo haces?

—Eres menor de edad y la hermana menor de uno de mis amigos

—¿Importa? —susurré lo más sensual que pude, no sé qué pasaba conmigo pero tampoco lo iba a detener.

—Mucho —Yo no pude evitar en ese momento sentir curiosidad, si yo te tenía así ¿Por qué las miradas que le dirigías a ella?

—¿Ella…

—Es mi hermana

—Estuve celosa de tu hermana —solté una carcajada al sentirme tan tonta.

—Igual sigues siendo menor de edad —A pesar de tus palabras podía ver el deseo en tus ojos, sonríe acercando mi rostro aún más, casi tocando tus labios.

—La edad es solo un número, además siempre me han dicho que soy muy madura

—¡Maldición!

Pareció que con aquella exclamación se rompió hasta la última cadena que te impedía acercarte, me devoraste literalmente la boca, por primera vez pude saber lo que era un beso tan pasional y salvaje. Tal vez mis pensamientos sucios no estaban tan lejos de la realidad, tal vez ni era la única. Cerré mis ojos y disfrute el momento, mi momento, todos mis pensamientos se esfumaron, solo éramos tu y yo, y aquella maravillosa sensación.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Regresé con un maratón de historias sexys, esta es la primera, tengo intenciones de subir dos mas hoy mismo para solventar mi tiempo sin actualizar.

Recuerden pueden sugerir sus parejas o canciones que crean que me inspiren


	16. Chapter 16: Back toy you (GinRan)

**Cancion:** Back to you- Louis Tomlinson y Bebe Rexha

 **Pareja:** GinRan

 **Basada:** Letra

 **Tipo:** Drabble

* * *

 **Back to You**

*.Ran.*

Esta era la cuarta llamada que te realizaba y seguías sin contestar, mi paciencia se estaba acabando, todo en mí se estaba acabando. Pensé que sería una persona dueña de mis emociones que gran equivocación.

Aquí estaba de nuevo, rompiendo mi orgullo, mi dignidad, queriendo verte y a la misma vez no. Con ganas de gritar, me estresas pero al mismo tiempo te extraño, era algo que no entiendo y me enloquece. Ya ni me reconozco, ya no soy la misma de antes, solo pienso en cuanto te amo, en cuanto te odio y realmente no lo soporto

—¡Maldición! —grito de frustración mientras veo que no me respondes, ¿Cómo es posible que siga regresando a ti?

*.Gin.*

—Maldición, no sé qué hacer contigo —grito al teléfono en el asiento de copiloto, sigues insistiendo y yo estoy resistiendo para no contestarte.

Tantos consejos, que te saque de mi mente, que te olvide, que siga adelante, pero es tan malditamente difícil. Parezco completamente atado a ti, adicto a tu drama, tus risas, tus labios, tu cuerpo, todo de ti.

Cada día digo que esto se acaba hoy pero sé que no será así, no puedo alejarme, no puedo olvidarte y cada vez que te veo, mando todo al demonio.

Me estresas pero de la misma manera me encantas, un ciclo que no terminar y realmente no sé cómo hacer que esto acabe, no sé cómo matar todo esto. Te amo y te odio, algo incomprensible pero siempre al final sigo regresando a ti.

Tú crees que solo tú sufres, no sabes todo lo que tú también me has hecho a mí

—¡¿Que?! —respondo de forma agresiva, finalmente caí y conteste tu llamada

*.Ran.*

—Te veo en donde siempre en cinco minutos —fue todo lo que dije para luego trancar la llamada

Me jalé el cabello, tú me haces incomprensible, solo quiero besarte aunque luego termine herida. Como eres la enfermedad también eres la cura, la píldora que alivia mi dolor.

Escucho la puerta, sé que eres tú, antes de poder terminar de cerrar la puerta del departamento, me lanzo sobre ti, tú me tomas y ambos nos fundimos en un beso. Suelto una risa por lo bizarro de la situación, ambos nos hacemos daños pero seguimos regresando al mismo lugar, seguimos manteniendo esta extraña e interminable relación.

*.Ran/Gin.*

 _Lo/La amo, Lo/la odio, y no puedo soportarlo pero sigo regresando a ti_


	17. Chapter 17: Playboy (Ichiruki)

**Canción:** Playboy- Exo

 **Pareja:** Ichiruki

 **Basada:** Letra y ritmo

 **Tipo:** Viñeta

* * *

 **Playboy**

El tono de llamada se escuchaba por toda la habitación, era insistente pero las dos personas en esa habitación no le prestaban atención, solo a su placer, a sus besos y sonidos. Estaban en un mundo paralelo donde no podía llegar ni el sonido insistente, solo estaban ellos dos y las sensaciones.

El chico recorría el cuello de ella con sus besos y lengua, le encantaba dejar marcas rojizas aunque sabía que ella luego le gritaría por eso, cuando la nube de lujuria se dispersara. Era algo que no podía evitar hacer, ella era suya, podía ser clandestino pero él sabía que ella era solo suya, tenía su cuerpo, su alma y corazón, aunque ella dijera que no era así, él podía saberlo, sino no estuviera en esa situación.

Sus cuerpos se rozaban, se tocaban y ambos pronto llegaron al paraíso, la chica era su adicción, su caída. Habían tenido una larga amistad desde el instituto, ambos eran demasiado cercanos, hacia unos meses habían empezado con esa relación, no tenía nombre, no podía tenerlo, ella legalmente era de otra persona.

Sintió como ella se incorporó, se estaba recuperando, su respiración agitada, sus labios rojizos, su piel aún se sentía caliente, sus ojos la veían con toda clase de emociones, ella era hermosa. Vio como sus ojos se oscurecieron y pudo notar como se tensó cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar, se inclinó para tomarlo de la mesa de noche, contestó.

—¿Amor?...Disculpa, estaba tomando una ducha —Mientras ella se justificaba, él recorría con sus manos sus piernas desnudas, ella le dirigió una mala mirada e intentó alejarse—. Me distraje, no me di cuenta del tiempo que pasaba en la tina, ¿Qué sucede? —Él la empujo haciéndola caer de nuevo en la cama mientras se colocaba sobre ella y volvía a besar su cuerpo—. Si, tranquilo…e-en unos m-minutos estaré ahí ¡Espérame! —gritó casi al final cuando sintió como él tomaba su pecho. Colgó con rapidez y le dirigió otra de sus miradas asesinas.

—Has mejorado en mentir —El chico sonrió con picardía dejando sus manos caer para que ella se levantara.

—Aprendí del mejor —Le guiñó un ojo, él solo pensó que parecía toda una tentación, había sido un demonio vestido de ángel, había encontrado la horma de su zapato.

Recorrió todo su cuerpo con su mirada mientras ella se vestía, realmente la chica lo tenía loco, al principio solo pensó que era un juego de lo más entretenido pero ahora sabía que era algo más profundo. Él no podía dejar de anhelar su cuerpo y no solo eso, que fueran amigo le había dado muestra de sus conversaciones, sonrisas, historia y todo le atraía, realmente había caído aunque ella no le creyera.

—¿No deberías terminar con él? —preguntó de manera casual mientras también se incorporaba para empezar a alistarse, él debía volver al trabajo.

—¿Para qué? Para estar contigo, no gracias. Te cansaras de mi apenas lo haga, te conozco muy bien —Le dirigió una mirada y a pesar que él quisiera refutarla, no podía, no tenía nada que lo salvara de aquella acusación, es lo que había estado haciendo todo el tiempo y ahora tenía que cargar con las consecuencias.

—Creo que terminé de corromperte, Rukia. En otro momento no hubieras jugado con los sentimientos de ese chico. —confesó, su tono de voz no disimuló su culpabilidad.

—No te pongas moralista, Ichigo. Tú eres el menos indicado. Además, sé que él me está engañando también, así que estamos igual —La pelinegra se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Se alistaron con rapidez, estuvo por abrir la puerta él la detuvo acorralándola entre ella y su cuerpo, le devoró los labios con necesidad, ella se dejó llevar, en esos momento él podía sentir como ella le permitía realmente conocer sus emociones, sentía su corazón acelerado y sus mejillas enrojecidas, realmente ella sentía lo mismo que él, pero por su culpa su relación no iba avanzar más de ahí, de ser solo amantes en esos momentos y amigos cuando todo el mundo los viera juntos, no habría otra manera.

—Eres hermosa —susurró sobre sus labios, ella suspiro y lo vio.

—Ichigo, así no me engañaras, nuestros juegos son divertidos, déjalo así, no crucemos la línea, es más entretenido así y tú no te cansaras de mí. Nos vemos el martes —besó su mejilla y salió dejándolo en la habitación.

Aquello se lo merecía, la vida le estaba dando una lección, había jugado con demasiadas mujeres, era un playboy, un jugador, un coleccionista de corazones y ahora pagaría por eso.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Esta canción es demasiado...ufff jajajaj. Tenia que escribir algo con ella, es para que te cause un orgasmo auditivo jajaja y muy adictiva, me fascina.

Recuerden dejar así sea un pequeño comentario, pueden pedir sus parejas o tambien sugerir canciones

¡Hasta la próxima!


	18. Chapter 18: New Rules (Orihime)

**Canción** **:** New Rules- Dua Lipa

 **Personaje:** Orihime

 **Basada:** Letra

 **Tipo:** One-shot

 **Advertencia:** Habla mas de superación propia, cuidado no es Ichihime.

* * *

 **New Rules**

¿Por qué simplemente no podía olvidarlo? Aquí estoy de nuevo llorando por él. Desde que lo conocí sabía que iba a ser mi perdición, me atraía como nadie, su sonrisa, su amabilidad, su manera de protegerme, me hacía sentir como nadie lo hacía. Nunca debí permitir que avanzara a más, era mi amigo y yo permití que avanzara. Que ingenua había sido, juraba que él me iba a amar, ya estaba segura que eso nunca sucederá, él solo me veía como compañía y seguía sin ver el daño que me hacía.

Recordé las palabras de Rangiku, debía proponérmelo, debía lograr olvidarlo pero para eso tenía que mentalizarme, anteriormente lo decía pero no tomaba acción, eso cambiaria.

Me levanté con rapidez de la cama, tomé un papel de la mesa, como loca empecé a buscar un lápiz, debía poner en orden todo. Habría nuevas reglas para no volver a caer en ese círculo vicioso.

*.*.*

El teléfono sonó, estaba medio dormida pero abrí los ojos, sabía quién era. Observé el reloj de la mesa de noche, eran las tres de la mañana, volví de nuevo a ver mi teléfono, podía ver su nombre en la pantalla.

Estuve por contestar cuando observé el papel que había colocado al lado del teléfono. Debía ser fuerte, me incorporé en la cama, apreté mis manos a mis piernas, debía mantener mis manos fuera, tenía que lograrlo. Dolía demasiado, sabía que él estaba pasando un momento muy difícil pero si seguía estando con él, me rompería completamente. Yo no era la indicada.

El sonido insistente cesó, suspiré aliviada, había superado la primera prueba, tenía que mantenerme de esa manera. Con lentitud me acerqué al teléfono, deslicé el dedo en la pantalla, tenía tres llamadas perdidas, en ese momento llegó un mensaje de él.

" _Sé que cometí un error y no sé cómo arreglarlo pero realmente te necesito. Eres la única que me hace sentir bien, lo siento si te lastime o hice algo mal, te extraño"_

A ella no era a la que necesitaba, él quería engañarse a sí mismo y no se daba cuenta de cuanto me lastimaba por eso, me sentía usada aunque sabía que él no lo hacía con esa intención. Sabía dónde estaba, las últimas veces que me había llamado en la madrugada, estaba en un bar completamente ebrio. Ya yo no podía seguir en esto, si seguía me iba a destrozar el corazón porque él realmente no me amaba. Había sido ciega y no lo había visto hasta ahora.

Tomé la hoja que descansaba en la mesa de noche y la abracé contra mí con fuerza, aquello era mi salvación y debía cumplirlo rigurosamente, una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla, me la quité con fuerza. Volví a leer el papel ahora arrugado. Las letras estaban muy remarcadas, tanto que se le sentía el relieve, lo había escrito varias veces para grabármelo en la mente y la piel.

No contestes el teléfono, él solo te llama porque se siente solo

*.*.*

Aquella mañana me levanté completamente decidida a renovarme, cambiaria mi apariencia, cortaría mi cabello, compraría ropa. Rangiku me había sugerido que un cambio me haría bien a mí misma, ella estaba siendo mi pilar en este momento.

Arreglé mi bolso dispuesta a salir, iría a encontrarme con ella para empezar el cambio. Quería ser más yo misma, esto me había servido para que notara el poco aprecio que me tenía a mí misma. Necesitaba encontrarme.

Abrí la puerta y para mi sorpresa, él estaba de pie frente a mí, otra vez el corazón se me aceleró y aquella emoción se instaló en mi pecho pero yo sabía que luego que todo pasara eso me causaría dolor. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad lo vi con la más grande indiferencia que pude.

—¿Esta bien, Orihime? Estaba preocupado, no contestas mis llamadas o mensajes, pensé que te había pasado algo —Sus manos tomaron mi mejillas con delicadeza, como si me examinara, aquel gesto por poco rompe mi voluntad pero Rangiku me había dicho eso. Él intentaría todas las maneras de aferrarse a esto, aunque el mismo supiera que no funcionaría—. ¿Vas de salida? Yo necesitaba hablar contigo, ¿podría retrasarte unos minutos? —Aquella mirada siempre me convencía pero hoy era distinto, hoy no podía caer.

Cerré la puerta con fuerza mientras salía, sorprendiéndolo, normalmente lo dejaba pasar luego de que me lo pedía. Así yo estuviera ocupada o a punto de salir siempre dejaba todo de lado para estar con él, pero hoy no sería así.

—Lo siento Ichigo, estoy de salida y es algo urgente —Sin decir más, me alejé caminando hasta el ascensor, al no sentir sus pasos detrás de mí, supe que lo había sorprendido.

Al subir al ascensor, me giré y pude ver que él me veía desde el pasillo, su rostro aun demostraba sorpresa y confusión. Las puertas se cerraron y yo por poco me dejo caer, era más duro de lo que pensaba pero lo estaba logrando, volví a sacar mi hoja, la llevaba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón como recordatorio de lo que debía hacer, la desdoblé y deslicé mi dedo por una de las reglas.

No lo dejes entrar ni a tu casa ni a tu corazón, tendrás que sacarlo cuantas veces sea necesario pero no debes volver a caer.

*.*.*

Llevaba unas semanas siguiendo aquellas reglas y poco a poco me iba acostumbrando a no hablar con él, a no pensar en él. Salía más con mis amigas, distraía mi mente, hasta había empezado hacer ejercicio para mantener mi mente en otro lugar.

El teléfono sonó y yo contesté rápidame, había dejado de recibir llamadas de él, se había dado cuenta que ya yo no quería seguir en lo mismo, me había cansado. Para mi sorpresa era la voz de Uryu, un amigo en común.

—¿Orihime, estas bien? —Esa pregunta me sorprendió, le respondí con un simple si dándole a entender mi confusión —. Lo siento por llamarte así de la nada pero Ichigo me ha dicho que estas actuando raro, cree que te pasa algo y no nos quieres decir, ¿Segura que estas bien? Cualquier cosa puedes contar con nosotros, lo sabes

—Lo sé…es complicado —Solté un suspiro, no era fácil de hacer esto. Había sido amiga de Ichigo y Uryu desde hacía mucho tiempo, no quería romper nuestra amistad pero por lo menos con Ichigo no la podía continuar, Uryu era su mejor amigo y esperaba no perder también su amistad.

—Es por Ichigo ¿Cierto?

—¿Lo sabias?

—Había notado que ustedes estaban más cercano de lo normal y veía algunos gestos. No funcionó ¿Cierto?

—Él no me ama, quiere creer que es así pero tú y yo sabemos cuál es la verdad, así yo no lo quisiera aceptar. Él tiene alguien más en su mente y corazón, y no la va olvidar —confesé mis pensamiento, escuché un suspiro de parte de Uryu, él también sabía eso, yo había sido la única ingenua en engañarme tanto tiempo, no había querido ver la verdad hasta ahora.

—Comprendo tu decisión, sabes que cuentas conmigo.

Agradecí y luego de unas preguntas cotidianas nos despedimos, yo me dejé caer en el sofá, había dicho en voz alta lo que pensaba hacer, era hora de asimilarlo completamente. No podía seguir siendo amigo de él, iba a caer en el circulo vicioso, dolía dejarlo pero era lo mejor para los dos, él debía superar lo que le pasaba y no lo iba lograr utilizándome a mí, los dos no podíamos seguir dañándonos. Repetí en mi mente la lista de regla.

No seas su amiga, sabes lo que va a ocurrir, despiertas al lado de él y él se disculpará por lo que hizo, dirá que ambos estaban muy tomados y que se habían dejado llevar, que era un error. Al final actuara como si no ocurrió.

No era una suposición, esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, por eso había tomado la decisión de alejarme de él.

*.*.*

Dos meses habían pasado, mis reglas se volvieron mi vida, comía, dormía y respiraba con ellas. De esta manera empezó a ser poco necesario repetirlas, se habían vuelto parte de mí. Las llamadas, mensajes y visitas dejaron de suceder, ambos nos adaptamos a estar sin el otro.

Esta noche disfrutaba de una noche de chicas en el club, bailaba como si no hubiera mañana, Rangiku había invitado unos amigos y nos divertíamos todos. En un momento me dio sed, así que decidí ir por otra ronda de bebidas, al llegar a la barra lo vi. No estaba solo, ella había regresado, reían y conversaban con aquella intimidad y confianza que solo ellos podían tener, yo nunca había logrado que nos viéramos tan cómodos como él se veía con ella.

Definitivamente había tomado la decisión a tiempo, si hubiera seguido por ese camino en este momento estuviera llorando en mi cama desconsolada y sin saber qué hacer con mi vida. Ahora solo sentía alivio, no había dolor ni rencor, si sentía un poco de enojo conmigo misma por no habérmelo propuesto mucho antes y hubiera evitado que el golpe con la realidad fuera tan fuerte pero ya por lo menos estaba bien.

Tomé mi bebida y volví con mis amigos, viviría como era debido, conseguiría a alguien que si me amara y sería feliz. Nada ya de cosas negativas en mi vida y que no me llevarían a ningún lado. Mis nuevas reglas fueron mi salvación.


	19. Chapter 19: You Don't Own Me (GrimmNell)

**Canción** **:** You Don't Own Me - Grace ft G-Eazy

 **Pareja:** GrimmNell

 **Basada:** Letra y música

 **Tipo:** Viñeta

 **Advertencia:** AU, grupo criminal

* * *

 **You Don't Own Me**

Veía esos ojos mientras caminaba entre ellos, una filas llena de criminales pero no me intimidaban, si ellos eran malos yo también podía ser muy mala. Sentía esos ojos asquerosos recorriéndome, sonreí, ninguno se acercaría ni se atreverían a más que eso, un disparo seria su recompensa y no iba a ser necesariamente de Grimmjow.

A mi lado Grimmjow parecía realmente molesto, eso normalmente me divertía pero en esa ocasión su protección y celos solo hicieron que me enojara. Era un momento delicado, íbamos a efectuar un plan, nada podía salir mal, yo sola podía defenderme, si eso no fuera así no sería una de las diez espadas de esa organización, no era una mujer en apuros, odiaba que caminaran a mi lado como un perro guardián cuando yo misma podía defenderme.

—Si sigues así al que le disparare entre los ojos será a ti —amenacé en voz baja, solo para él.

—No me gusta que vean lo que me pertenece —dijo entre dientes viendo a uno de sus subordinados de manera asesina, el chico se encogió.

Yo detuve mis pasos junto a los demás espadas, todos prestaban atención al líder mientras explicaba el procedimiento, yo aproveché el momento y le dirigí una mirada de pocos amigos a Grimmjow. Odiaba que me tratara como un objeto.

—Yo no le pertenezco a nadie, querido. Recuerda eso —Su rostro se giró a mí y me dio una de sus sonrisas arrogantes.

—Lo sé, es solo una manera de decir, odio que te vean con esas malditas sucias miradas —dijo con rencor.

—Tú me miras mucho de esa manera

—Es distinto, tu eres m…—Mi mirada le dio a entender que no quería que terminara esa frase, él bufo—. Nosotros estamos juntos, yo puedo mirarte de esa manera.

—Grimmy, estamos rodeados de criminales, realmente es poco lo que están haciendo para lo que son. Ellos saben que conmigo no se deben meter, así que no me molestes. —Le dirigí una de mis miradas letales.

Para mi sorpresa él sonrió, levantó su mano y sin importarle que estábamos rodeados de otras personas, acarició mi mejilla, podía ver que le había gustado mi actitud, hasta de alguna manera encendido. Sabía que a él le parecía sexy verme enojada, el maldito me las iba a pagar…algún día, por ahora solo quería disfrutar de él.

—Y menos mal porque si no yo mismo los envió al infierno —dijo como respuesta a mi comentario anterior, yo sonreí con arrogancia.

—Sabes que no hay necesidad de eso, yo puedo con ellos, y sufrirían mucho

—Lo sé, preciosa. Ahora presta atención al grandioso Aizen, antes de que se dé cuenta de nuestro desplante, no se para que jodidos nos quiere a todos aquí

A pesar de parecer disfrutar joderme la paciencia, realmente respetaba mi opinión y me apoyaba, no me presionaba y estaba segura que él no me veía como un objeto, sino como su igual, alguien que podía hacer lo que quisiera, con propio criterio, no me ataba a él, me dejaba ser yo misma.

En mi vida había aprendido por las malas que debía ser fuerte y no dejarme doblegar por nadie, desde adolescente en manos de aquellos malditos degenerados que solo me veían como un objeto, un cuerpo con el que solo adquirir placer, se habían equivocado tanto, y yo les había hecho pagar caro todo el daño.

—No le pertenezco a nadie —susurré sonriendo mientras colocaba mi arma en la mano y la acaricié, aquel gesto funcionó, dejé de sentir esas asquerosas miradas en mí.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

"Un comentario alimenta y anima mi alma"


	20. Chapter 20: Please dont (Boys Loves)

**Cancion:** Please don't - K Will

 **Personaje:** Uryu

 **Basada:** Video Musical

 **Tipo:** Viñeta

* * *

 **Please don't**

No entendía por qué estaba de pie en ese momento soportando aquella escena, realmente era un maldito masoquista, lo había sido todo este tiempo. Pero necesitaba ver y al mismo tiempo no, ya estaban cerca de pronunciar aquellas palabras que me destruirían por completo. No las quería escuchar pero debía, debía entender por fin que debía matar todo esos sentimientos que no me llevarían a ningún lado.

Desde el primer momento que los vi a ambos juntos sabía que era inevitable este final, ellos se amaban, ella lo amaba, yo no entraba en ese ecuación. Yo solo era el mejor amigo de él y ella era su novia.

Había dolido como el infierno verlos juntos, como él la acariciaba y besaba, como secreteaban, como siempre iban de la mano. Y yo, yo solo era un estúpido observador al que cada momento se le quebraba más el corazón.

Fui demasiado ingenuo al dejar que mis sentimientos progresaran, los debía haber matado desde el principio, era un amor imposible, mal visto. Sabía que era un camino sin salida pero estúpidamente transite por ahí, y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

Ella ese día se veía hermosa, esplendida, su sonrisa demostraba su felicidad, era lo que ella había soñado tanto pero no se daba cuenta que me destrozaba, nadie lo sospechaba. Es una persona dulce, sonriente y con una personalidad muy bonita, era imposible que mi amigo no se enamorada de ella y yo saliera perdiendo.

El momento llegó, y yo solo rogaba para que no pronunciaran aquellas palabras, por favor no. No sabía cómo controlaba mi expresión cuando los vi tomarse de las manos para decir sus votos, vi la sonrisa de él, era autentica, él realmente la amaba. No entendía por qué diablos alguien había dicho que si veías a la persona que amabas feliz serías feliz, así no fuera contigo. Aquello era una estupidez, dolía y dolía como que te arrancaran el corazón lentamente.

—Acepto —Nunca pensé que una simple palabra podía provocar el dolor que hizo.

Se acercaron y besaron con tanto amor, yo solo desvié la vista, me retiré sin que nadie se diera cuenta del lugar, había sido un imbécil al aceptar ser el padrino. Me retire a un balcón del salón a tomar algo de aire, sin evitarlo una lagrima se me deslizó por la mejilla, la retire con violencia, no era ninguna chica para andar llorando pero era inevitable, me dolía, me dolía como nada de lo que había vivido. Quería gritar, gritar al cielo, enojarme con todos, ¿Por qué yo no podía amar con tranquilidad? ¿Por qué no le podía decir a la persona que amo mis sentimientos?¿Por qué era algo tan imposible?

—¿Sucede algo, Uryu? —preguntó Ichigo sorprendiéndome, no había notado cuando se me acercó, se recargó de la barandilla del lugar y me vio, por poco le decía la verdad pero preferí callar, ya era tarde.

—No, deberías estar con Orihime

—Vine a buscarte, ¿cómo mi mejor amigo no iba a estar conmigo en uno de mis momentos más felices? —"Porque era uno de mis momentos más tristes" pero no podía decirle aquello. Maldición—.Ven, Orihime también está preguntando por ti

Me llevó de nuevo a aquel lugar, yo solo lo deje hacerlo, realmente no sabía aun como me mantenía cuando lo que quería era gritarle al mundo, llorar y alejarme de todos. Maldito amor.

Orihime nos sonrió cuando nos vio y nos hizo señas para que nos acercáramos, estaba frente a un fotógrafo. Acomodó la corbata de Ichigo y su cabello cuando llegamos a ella. Yo solo sentí envidia en ese momento, ¿por qué yo no podía ser? ¿De verdad era tan odiable que yo amara a quien lo hago?

—Tomémonos una foto juntos —dijo ella sonriendo.

Se enganchó al brazo de Ichigo y luego tomó mi brazo, inclinó su cabeza al hombro de Ichigo, él tenía una sonrisa cálida en sus labios, una sonrisa hermosa que no era para mí, ya yo no sería su prioridad, ni las jugarretas de siempre, ya yo no sería con quien bromeara de que amaba, porque sí, yo lo amaba a él, yo me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo.

Mi sonrisa fue la más triste de mi vida, amaba a quien era imposible para mí

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Quise experimentar un poco con el amor boy x boy, no me había animado a escribir sobre el tema a pesar de que disfruto mucho de varias historias con esta tematica jajaja. ¿Que les pareció mi intento? Algo triste pero es un comienzo.

Denle una visita al video de la canción, es muy bonito y yo quede hiper sorprendida al final.

 **¡Hasta la proximo!**


	21. Chapter 21: Pretty Girl (Rukia)

**Canción:** Pretty Girl - Maggie Lindemann

 **Personaje:** Rukia Kuchiki

 **Basada:** Canción, letra y ritmo

 **Tipo:** Viñeta

* * *

 **Pretty Girl**

Rukia Kuchiki vio el reloj, eran ya las once, sabía que todos dormían, solo se escuchaba el sonido de su respiración y el viento de afuera. Sonrío y se levantó de la cama, prendió su lámpara, no quería hacer notar que estaba despierta por lo que solo podría iluminarse por esa luz. Se quitó su pijama y rápidamente se vistió con ropa para salir, se puso un poco de maquillaje.

Salió de su habitación lo más silenciosa que pudo y caminó en dirección a la planta baja, sus amigos probablemente la estaban esperando afuera. Antes de poder bajar las escaleras, sintió una mirada y supo que alguien la había descubierto. Vio el pasillo, su hermano estaba de pie, la veía con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada, ella solo le hizo un gesto de que guardara silencio y bajo rápido las escaleras conteniendo su risa por el rostro de su hermano, se veía sorprendido, después de todo ella era una Kuchiki y como tal debería comportarse.

Abrió la puerta de la casa con cuidado, y al frente estaba un muy bonito auto deportivo esperando por ella. El conductor sonrió al verla y le hizo un gesto que se apresurada. Ella se subió de un salto como su copiloto, escuchó unas risas venir de atrás, sonrió al ver a Rangiku y Orihime en el asiento de pasajeros.

—Pensé que ya no vendrías —comentó su novio, ella se acercó y lo besó en los labios.

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo, ¡Hoy le harás morder el polvo a la pantera! —estaba emocionada.

—Esa es mi chica

—Apresúrate y vamos, Byakuya me descubrió —le dijo cuando vio que Ichigo aun la veía y no los sacaba de ahí.

—Maldición

Su novio arrancó y ella se burló de la expresión del chico, parecía asustado. Byakuya podía ser intimidante cuando quería pero ella sabía que su hermano estaba de acuerdo en el fondo con lo que hacía, después de todo ella siempre lograba convencerlo.

—No creo que diga nada

El chico aceleró y ella se sintió viva cuando la brisa golpeó su rostro, se sentía libre, amaba salir con ellos por esa razón, la hacían sentir humana y no una muñeca perfecta de porcelana. Ella era una chica que tenía carácter y decía lo que pensaba, no era solo una linda chica, no era una perfecta heredera, ella era solo ella y eso no lo entendía su familia, exceptuando a su hermano.

—Habrá una fiesta luego de la carrera en la casa de Gin —comentó Ichigo.

—Me imagino que Rangiku está loca por ir —se giró en el asiento para ver a su amiga, la rubia le sacó el dedo medio.

—Callate, Kuchiki. Yo nunca me queje cuando llegabas babeando por Ichigo luego de la clase que compartían —dijo como venganza.

—Perra

—A mucha honra —Rangiku alzó el rostro, pero las dos solo estallaron en risa—. Por cierto, hay una personita que también está babeando por alguien y no nos quiere decir quien —Rangiku vio a Orihime, la chica se sonrojo completamente haciendo reír a Rukia

—¿De quién mierda hablas? —preguntó Ichigo, Rukia pudo ver como la pelirroja entró en pánico.

—De nadie, pero es probable que babee por unos ojos verdes esmeraldas —dijo riéndose la pelinegra.

La conversación cambio de rumbo, entre risas y bromas transcurrió el viaje, Rukia se sentía más relajada que nunca. Sus padres no estaban de acuerdo con su grupo de amistades, pero desde que los conoció se sintía ella. Le habían enseñado a vivir, a seguir su propio camino, a mandar todo a la mierda si así se sentía feliz y completa. Se levantó en el asiento, le acaba de provocar hacer algo nuevo, se apoyó del parabrisas para estar de pie.

—Cuidado, Rukia —dijo Ichigo.

—Tranquilo

Rangiku la sostuvo un momento y ella levantó el rostro, sintió el viento frío, gritó emocionada, la noche era hermosa y ella se sentía completa. No quería seguir guardando una apariencia que no era ella, no quería mas etiqueta y formalidades, cintas y joyas, podía sacarle el dedo medio a todas esas personas que se acercaban solo por interés. Quería vivir, amar y cometer sus propios errores, no quería prisiones ni cadenas, quería disfrutar y ser libre, ya había perdido demasiado por estar encerrada en una jaula de cristal para solo ser observada como un objeto lindo de decoración.

Ya no sería solo una chica linda

* * *

Creo que hoy hay maratón, estoy inspirada jajajja

"Un comentario enriquece el alma de un escritor"


	22. Chapter 22: Attention (Gin)

**Canción:** Attention - Charlie Puth

 **Personaje:** Gin

 **Basada:** Letra

 **Tipo:** Drabble

* * *

 **Attention**

Estaba disfrutando de bailar, la chica pelinegra estaba tratando de seducirme, yo solo le seguí el juego, realmente no estaba muy interesado pero tal vez con eso podría distraer mi mente, no podía seguir dándole vuelta al asunto, era una ruptura, ya yo no estaría con ella.

La sonrisa de la chica me hizo saber que ella notaba que yo no estaba concentrado en ella, se acercó y susurró unas palabras en mi oído, yo solo negué a su proposición, realmente no tenía ánimo para más nada que bailar.

Nuestra atención se desvió cuando escuche unos silbidos y unas risas, una pareja bailaba de manera seductora en el centro de la pista. La reconocí y bufe, no podía creer esto, era la cuarta fiesta en la que me la encontraba desde la ruptura, ya no podía ser una coincidencia, ella sabía que yo estaría aquí.

Su vestido rojo provocativo, solo me daba ganas de rogarle pero mi orgullo se debía mantener, yo sabía que era lo que quería, quería lastimarme, que me doliera el verla con alguien más, buscaba llamar mi atención pero solo eso.

Al parecer no podría estar con ella pero tampoco sin ella, parecía siempre encontrar el momento donde yo estaba encontrando un consuelo para aparecer, disfrutaba de la atención y luego se iba, dejándome a mí con el mal sabor de que no se iría conmigo sino con alguien más.

Tal vez era el karma, siempre había sido de chicas de una sola noche, había jugado y destrozado corazones, ahora era yo el que estaba en ese papel. Ella había jugado como una profesional y ahora estaba completamente atrapado.

Vi como el chico con el que bailaba recorría su cuerpo y aquello me hizo hervir la sangre, deje a la chica con la que bailaba, me dirigí a ella e hice que girara hacia mí, comencé a bailar con ella, entre silbidos y protesta, ella se dejó llevar por mis pasos.

Me sonreía con esos labios carnoso rojos, ella sabía lo que provocaba y yo cada vez caía con más frecuencia ante ella, sus ojos me veían con diversión, yo solo quería quitarle esa mirada y probar esos seductores labios, cuando estuve por hacerlo, ella simplemente se movió haciendo que el beso quedara en su mejilla, se acercó a mi oído

—No, querido. Lo nuestro termino ¿Recuerdas? —besó mi mejilla y dejó la pista de baile.

Frustrado y me aleje en dirección al bar, esa chica era mi infierno personal, a veces lamentaba habérmela encontrado en mi camino y otras veces simplemente que no hubiera terminado nunca lo nuestro, era un jodido enamorado de los que tanto me había burlado, me había reído y jurado que nunca me pasaría y aquí esto, sufriendo por una chica que no quiere mi corazón sino mi atención.

—Maldición —susurre mientras me tomaba otra copa,


	23. Chapter 23: NO (Girls Bleach)

**Canción** **:** No- Meghan Trainor

 **Personajes:** Rangiku, Rukia, Orihime y Nell

 **Basada:** Letra

 **Tipo:** Viñeta

* * *

 **NO**

Rangiku terminó de maquillar a su última amiga, las cuatro habían decidido salir esa noche, una noche de chicas, habian estado cada una sufriendo a su manera las rupturas de sus relaciones y necesitaban esa salida. Necesitaban alegrarse y sentirse bien.

La rubia se acomodó de nuevo su ajustado vestido y todas se dirigieron a la salida de la casa, irían en su auto. Rangiku observó primero a Rukia, la chica estaba pasando un momento muy difícil, estaba dividida entre su familia y lo que ella quería hacer, acababa de romper con su novio por él solo estar interesado en su dinero y varias _amigas_ la apuñalaron por la espalda. Orihime estaba superando un fiasco, el chico la endulzó y enamoró, al final la dejó luego de obtener lo que quería. Nell y Rangiku se habían llevado más de un golpe en relaciones, eran casados, o que solo querían una noche, o simplemente personas que le gustaban jugar con sus corazones.

—Ya saben…—advirtió la rubia apenas bajaron del auto.

—No caer…ser intocables —respondieron todas.

—Exactamente

El amor era una jodida fantasía, con eso en mente las cuatros entraron en ese lugar nocturno, dispuestas a disfrutar entre ellas y no salir más lastimada, era tiempos de que ellas tomaran el control.

A los minutos de sentarse en una mesa y pedir la primera ronda de bebidas, se acercó el primero, iba hacia Orihime. Bufaron cuando el chico la invitó a bailar, sabían que primero irían por ella, era la que se veía más inocente del grupo.

—No, gracias —respondió sin sonrojo ni nada, algo sorprendente en ella

—Anda, linda. Te divertirás —Las sucias intensiones se viene en sus ojos pero Orihime solo lo vio y volvió a decir lo mismo.

—No, gracias —El chico se alejó aturdido por la respuesta.

La segunda en ser atacada fue Rukia, la chica bailaba con Rangiku y en un giro fue empujada hacia un chico, este la tomó y quiso empezar a bailar con ella, esta se negó. Estaba dispuesta a volver por Rangiku pero el chico insistió, Rukia no veía malas intenciones en ese chico pero no quería correr riesgos, todavía estaba muy reciente su decepción, no quería nada que pudiera romperla más.

—¿Por lo menos dime tu nombre?

—No, lo siento

Rangiku, buscaba con la mirada a Rukia, la vio alejarse de un chico, estaba dispuesta a ir por ella cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba de la cintura y la pegaba a él, meciéndose en un baile sensual. Ella vio al atractivo chico y también vio sus intenciones, ella no era ingenua, ella no creía en esa sonrisa gentil.

—Eres muy hermosa, nunca había visto una chica como tú —Esa mentira era tan típica que no podría creer que aun funcionara

—No —dijo soltándose, sorprendiéndolo.

—Realmente estoy interesado, bailemos por lo menos —insistió acercándola a él, pensó que la había convencido pero ella se resistió —. ¿Podría tener al menos tu número? —lo dijo cerca de sus labios, ella se acercó como si quisiera decirle un secreto.

—Querido, la respuesta es no —le dijo antes de dejarlo.

Nell estaba buscando más bebida cuando fue abordada por el bartender, lo primero que le preguntó fue su nombre y luego quiso coquetear con ella, realmente era un hombre muy atractivo y que probablemente le haría olvidar hasta su nombre pero ella sabía que eso solo sería una ilusión de unas horas y luego se sentiría usada.

—No, gracias. ¿Puede darme mis bebidas?

—A cambio de tu nombre

—Puede quedártelas —Nell bufó y se alejó dejando al chico con las bebidas a medio terminar.

Las cuatro se reunieron en la pista de baile, estaban orgullosas de sí misma, se sentía intocables, por ahora no habría nada de amor, solo vivirían su vida, disfrutaría, para eso no necesitaban sentirse usadas o siendo un objeto. Se sentían más maduras, no caerían por palabras bonitas y vacías, ni chicos sexys, ni tácticas, ya ellas conocían la zona, ya nadie las agarraría desprevenidas. Conseguirían una persona que realmente las valoradas y no las basuras que solo querían jugar con ella, por ahora solo seguirían sus reglas

"Sus nombre era NO, sus signos NO y sus números NO"


	24. Chapter 24: Wicked Game (GrimmNell)

**Cancion:** Wicked game - Chris Isaac

 **Pareja:** GrimmNell

 **Pedido:** Ankapoar

 **Basada:** Letra y melodia

 **Tipo:** Drabble

* * *

 **Wicked Game**

Grimmjow era una persona que no creía en el amor ni en las tonterías que acompañaban estar enamorado, le parecía un juego tonto e infame, donde alguien siempre perdía. Había jurado mantenerse alejado del amor para evitar estar del lado perdedor pero estaba empezando a creer que fallaría en su intento.

No pudo evitar estudiar las facciones de la chica que dormía junto a él, estaba seguro que ya se las sabía de memoria, con su mano sutilmente recorrió las mejillas de ella, la chica suspiró y se movió mas cerca de él, aun dormía con tranquilidad. La abrazó a él, no podía mantener sus ojos o manos mucho tiempo lejos de ella, por mas que lo trataba era algo que no podía evitar, hasta su mente lo traicionaba y le hacía pensar en ella.

Cada día se repetía su mantra de no enamorarse pero al paso que iba sería imposible, se decía que la dejaría pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no lo haría, ella estaba debajo de su piel. Sus ojos verdes lo habían atrapado junto con esa sonrisa, toda ella lo tenía en una especie de hechizo donde no podía encontrar salida y estaba empezando a dejar de buscarla, él ya estaba atrapado por ella.

Él nunca había esperado encontrar alguien como ella, parecía ser la pieza faltante en su vida, encajaba perfectamente. Había encontrado una persona, que a pesar de no buscarla, era lo que necesitaba. Grimmjow volvió a acariciar las mejillas de la chica y ella abrió sus ojos verdes somnolientos, sonrió al verlo y se abrazó mas a él, él supo que enviaría todo al demonio, no había vuelta atrás, el mundo podría estar en llamas en ese momento pero él solo necesitaría de ella, era su luz y salvación.

Sabía que su batalla había estado perdida desde el primero momento pero no había querido aceptarlo. Se había burlado tanto de sus amigos por caer en el amor, los había visto sucumbir y hacer tonterías solo para hacer feliz a esa persona que amaban, ahora él era uno de esos tontos y extrañamente no se lamentaba.

 _Maldito juego infame era el amor y ya él había caído dentro_

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Amo con mi vida esta canción, es demasiado bonita y bueno me anime a escribir un drabble romántico GrimmNell, corto pero lo que vale es el intento jajaja. Prometo mas de ellos, **Ankapoar** , gracias por tus sugerencias :), tratare de pronto cumplir otra.

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	25. Chapter 25: Bad Reputation (GinRan)

**Canción** **:** Bad Reputation- Shawn Mendes

 **Pareja:** GinRan

 **Basada:** Letra y melodía.

 **Tipo:** One-shot

* * *

 **Bad reputation**

Ella estaba como siempre, sonriendo y siendo fuerte, mientras cruzaba aquel nido de víboras que era el pasillo del instituto, parecía no importarle que la señalaban, que había muchos ojos viéndola con odio, asco y deseo.

Yo sabía que esa fuerza solo era una máscara, conocía la parte más oscura de toda esta historia. Ella tenía una mala reputación que la lastimaba cada vez más y estaba seguro que era infundada.

La conocía desde niños, habíamos sido amigos hasta que llegamos a este maldito sitio, ella fue absorbida por ese grupo que luego se encargó de destruir su imagen. Me sentía culpable por dejar que sucediera de esa manera, al ver que no la convencía me alejé y tal vez ese fue mi maldito error, la dejé sola.

Mis compañeros del equipo de fútbol se llenaban la boca diciendo que habían dormido con ella o manoseado, no sabía cómo me controlaba para no ir a romperles la boca. Los estudiantes de ese lugar decían cosas horribles de ella, todos parecían conocerla muy bien y saber todo lo que hacía, y lo triste de todo es que estaban alejados de la verdad.

Ninguno parecía verla como yo la veía, una persona humana, doliente, que podía actuar indiferente pero la estaban quebrando por dentro, la estaban cada vez reduciendo más. Podía ver las ojeras a través de la capa de maquillaje, podía ver las heridas aunque las ocultaras, lo más revelador era la falta de brillo en su mirada, podía sonreírte pero no le llegaba a los ojos. Ella no era una persona sin mancha, pero nadie lo era. En ese lugar todos parecían olvidar que es común cometer errores, tomar malas decisiones…confiar en la persona menos indicada.

La vi dirigirse a la salida, la había estado observando los últimos días, sabía que faltaba a clases y también había oído los rumores que se corrían, estupideces pero algo tenían de cierto, ella estaba faltando demasiado. Ninguno pensaba que era simplemente que ella no podía con la presión, que estaba llegando a su límite. Nadie parecía ver las señales, ese último cambio de look era muy radical, yo sabía cuánto amaba su cabello largo y se había prácticamente cortado todo su cabello, había cambiado de ropa y cada vez se veía mas cansada.

La seguí, encontrándola en una de las gradas, no había nadie ahí, ya era hora de entrar a clases pero ella no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, su rostro lo ocultaba en sus rodillas y por el movimiento sabía que lloraba.

Rangiku siempre había demostrado ser alguien fuerte e invencible pero yo la conocía mucho más, ella era frágil, ella estaba rota, tenía una familia que no le prestaba atención, se sentía sola y por eso buscaba la atención.

Me senté junto a ella, alzó el rostro tratando de recomponerse pero al notar que era yo, sus ojos se humedecieron más y para mi sorpresa me abrazó, me abrazó con tanta fuerza. Se estaba desmoronando, yo le correspondí, tratando de que sus piezas no cayeran.

—Tenías toda la razón, Gin. Él fue un imbécil y ellas no eran mis amigas —susurró entre lágrimas.

—Tranquila, Ran

—Dicen tantas cosas horribles, ayer un chico me trato de abordar, quiso tocarme. Me sentí tan asquerosa, todas esas miradas Gin. Me hacen sentir sucia —Parecía haber estado guardando todo para ella y ahora es que sentía que podía desahogarse.

—Ran, tranquila —besé su frente como hacía en el pasado pero ella se tensó y levantó su mirada.

—¿No me odias?¿O quieres también formar parte de mi increíble lista de chicos con los que he supuestamente dormido?

Por un momento me quedé en silencio sorprendido de que me dijera aquello, esa no era la Rangiku que conocía. Se notaba insegura y rota, parecía a la defensiva, no podía creer el daño que habían hecho en ella. Nunca la había visto tan frágil como en ese momento, parecía esperar recibir otro golpe, otras palabras hirientes.

—Ran, tu sabes muy bien que yo no creo ninguna de sus mentiras, yo te conozco más que eso —Ella permaneció unos minutos en silencio.

—Yo debí hacerte caso, lo siento tanto. Me arrepiento mil veces

—Tranquila, no preste atención a nada

—Lo intento

La sostuve muy fuerte hasta que se tranquilizó, luego la acompañé a su clase. Más tranquilo, tomé el camino a la mía. Ella parecía realmente mal, nunca la había visto tan herida como en ese momento, ni con las palabras hirientes de sus padres. De verdad estaba en su límite y eso me preocupaba.

Al salir de mi clase, escuché el escándalo, había personas rodeado algo, rogando que no fuera lo que creía me asomé entre las personas. Una chica le gritaba a Rangiku mientras esta solo la veía sorprendida por todo lo que le decía, luego recibió una bofetada que resonó en todo el lugar, su mejilla se tornó roja, sus ojos también.

—Eres una maldita perra, ¿por qué no desapareces? —probablemente en el pasado, Rangiku le hubiera devuelto el golpe, pero ella en ese momento se veía tan rota, que hasta el viento parecía poder desmoronarla.

—¡Perra! —gritaron varias personas que observaban, riéndose de ella.

No lo pude soportar más, crucé el lugar, tomé su mano y la saqué de ese infierno, ella se aferró tanto a mí que sentí mi sangre hervir de la rabia, estaba sufriendo. Quería protegerla, quería rodearla y que nada que fuera hiriente pasara a ella, quería todo lo bien para ella porque la amaba, la amaba como nadie. La sacaría de ese infierno, tenía que buscar la forma, sabía cual podía ser las consecuencias de todo ese dolor y tenía que alejarla de ese camino, ella no iría por ahí.

Todo era a causa de un chico que no se podía llamar hombre y de unas chicas que solo la querían ver destruida, todo lo demás fue como una bola de nieve que fue lanzada desde un pico, fue recogiendo nieve a su paso hasta que ya era demasiada y no se podía detener. El final era lo que evitaría, Rangiku viviría y superaría esto. Yo buscaría la manera de lograrlo, su "mala reputación" no iba a terminar con su vida.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Esta canción me encanta por su letra, las palabras muchas veces pueden ser cuchillos y hasta podrían llegar a ser mas peligrosas que un arma. Es increíble lo letal que pueden ser y todas las consecuencias que pueden acarrear.

No olviden dejar un RW para animar a esta escritora y no duden en hacer sus pedidos de parejas o personajes, o sugerencia de alguna canción.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	26. Chapter 26: Love lies (ByaSoi)

**Canción** **:** __Love lies - Khalid & Normani

 **Pareja:** ByaSoi

 **Basada:** Ritmo y un poco de su letra

 **Tipo:** Drabble

* * *

 _ **¿Dónde está tu amor?**_

Ella leía con mucha concentración el libro en su regazo, completamente inconsciente de mi mirada, yo no podía dejar de observarla, algo en ella me había atrapado completamente, nunca me había sentido de esa manera con alguien más, una especie de conexión, me complementaba. Ella es independiente, de carácter fuerte, no tiene miedo de decir nada, observadora y analítica, a veces opuesta a mí y otras veces tan parecida, con puntos de vista diferentes, era revitalizante.

Estaba enganchado y no quería librarme de esto, era lo que faltaba en mi vida vacía, ella había aceptado el reto de permanecer a mi lado, era firme y realmente me hacía salir de mi taciturnidad. Sabía lo difícil que era comprenderme pero ella lo hacía, entre miradas podíamos comunicarnos, no presionaba, ni exigía, era perfecta.

La necesidad de su compañía estaba ahí, no quería a más nadie que ella en mi vida, era tan intenso e incompresible para mi racionalidad. Hace mucho tiempo, Rukia me había hecho una pregunta "¿Dónde estaba mi amor?, en ese momento no había tenido una respuesta, ahora estaba seguro. La tenía frente a mis ojos, distrayéndome de mi trabajo, centrándome en sus labios que mordía por concentración, en esa mirada, en su forma de pensar. Soi Fong se había vuelto mi respuesta, la chica había sabido meterse debajo de mi piel

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Una pareja muy extraña ¿cierto? Pero no sé, a mi me gusta ponerlos como pareja, era extraño que no hubiera escrito nada de ellos aquí jajaja. Por cierto, no se que tiene esa canción pero me encanta *-*

Tal vez hoy suba varias, tengo algunas que solo le falta edición y tengo un poco de tiempo hoy. No olviden hacer sus pedidos

¡Hasta la próxima!


	27. Chapter 27: Lovely (Ulquihime)

**Canción** **:** Lovely - Billie Eilish  & Khalid

 **Personaje:** Orihime

 **Basada:** Melodía, Arco Arrancar

 **Tipo:** Drabble

* * *

 **Fragmentos**

 _Estaba de nuevo en ese lugar, ese desierto árido donde se veía aquella luna permanente en el oscuro cielo. Otra vez estaba asustada, horrorizada, no por lo que debería pero igual lo estaba. Aquella lanza atravesando su pecho, el ser que lo lastimaba era todo menos el amigo que tanto amaba, mi impotencia, mis gritos suplicando por su vida._

 _Volví a ver esos ojos verdes fijos en mí, vacíos pero que en aquel momento los sentía tan cálidos, mi desesperación al tratar de llegar a él, como extendía su mano y yo corría para tomarla. El dolor y las lágrimas cuando al lograrlo solo vi cómo se volvía polvo, y aquellas últimas palabras que no me dejarían nunca._

 _Ya veo… así que esto es un corazón_

Abrí de nuevo mis ojos, otra vez despertaba con esa sensación de vacío, soledad, tristeza e impotencia, con lágrimas en los ojos. No podía dejar de pensar en ese momento así hubiera pasado ya un año. No sabía ni entendía que había ocurrido conmigo en esa etapa que había vivido con él pero algo en mi había cambiado. Me sentía más fuerte y madura pero lo que no esperaba es que a pesar de los meses me sentía incompleta, solitaria, de alguna manera rota.

Solo la sensación se iba cuando soñaba de nuevo con aquellas paredes blancas, con aquel lugar donde había compartido pensamientos con él, donde me había vuelto más fuerte y donde estaba él, ese lugar extrañamente se había vuelto mi hogar, donde me sentía completa y segura. Sabía que era por él, él había logrado quedarse con una parte de mi alma y ahora no estaba completa.

* * *

Esta canción es hermosa y es muy probable que la use para otra historia, pero en este momento solo me hizo pensar en el arco arrancar y el ulquihime (no se porque, mi mente tiene asociaciones extrañas), así que decidí darle una perspectiva mas "romántica" de lo sucedido luego.


	28. Chapter 28: War of he hearts (Ichiruki)

**Canción** **:** War of the hearts- Ruelle

 **Pareja:** Ichiruki

 **Basada:** Ritmo, letra, Shadowhunters

 **Tipo:** Viñeta

* * *

 **War of the hearts**

Rukia corría en las sombras persiguiendo a aquel demonio, la noche era maravillosa para la cacería, se sentía tan viva. Había permanecido muchos días encerrada en el instituto debido a su hermano, luego de aquella herida de un mes atrás, aun le dolía recordarla a pesar de ya no tener ni una cicatriz, había estado más protector con ella y logrando exitosamente mantenerla fuera de las misiones.

Había extrañado aquella sensación de libertad, sabía que pronto Renji y Kira la alcanzarían pero ella quería librarse de aquel demonio sola. Al encontrarlo, este a pesar de su forma humana no la engañaba, ella podía ver a través de ese glamour. Con su cuchillo serafín en alto, luchó contra el demonio hasta que lo venció, volviéndolo humo y librándose de esa escoria.

Unos aplausos la hicieron girar con su arma en alto pero la bajó apenas vio al hombre de pie frente a ella. Sus brillantes cabellos anaranjados y aquellos ojos miel logrados por un buen hecho glamour, a ella le había costado demasiado ver a través de su magia sus ojos reales, oscuros y con apariencia demoníaca. El gran brujo de Karakura, miembro de los embajadores del submundo, con un montón de años de vida, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Aquel ser la ponía nerviosa, su mirada la hacía sentir tanta curiosidad, gracias a él había sobrevivido a aquella mordida de demonio, había logrado extraer todo el veneno su sistema. Ese hombre había agotado toda su energía para lograr salvarla de la muerte.

—Veo que estas en perfectas condiciones para que tu hermano te dejara correr —comentó con su sonrisa socarrona, ella bufó.

—Sabes que él no se resiste a mí —le guiñó un ojo mientras guardaba su arma.

—Había pensado que luego de verse tu seguridad afectada sería más estricto contigo —Su expresión burlona desapareció y se tornó serio.

Ella descartó su comentario y solo se acercó más a él, era más baja por lo que tuvo que alzar la mirada. Rukia sonrió y él solo alzó su mano para acariciar su rostro con ternura.

—No te agradecí por lo que hiciste —comentó la pelinegra sin dejar de ver sus labios.

—No, no lo hiciste

Ichigo se acercó aún mas y la besó con intensidad, Rukia dejó escapar un suspiro pero correspondió, abrazó por el cuello al brujo y se dejó llevar por aquellos mágicos labios. El chico la atraía como nadie y sabía que si su hermano se enteraba de que salía con un submundo, ese submundo en particular, la mataría pero era inevitable. Desde que lo conoció en una de sus misiones, el chico se había robado su mirada y alma, había sido una guerra de corazones que no había podido ganar.

* * *

Lo sé, una mezcla muy rara pero mientras oía la canción me provocó realizarla, aunque creo que tal vez Ichigo quedaba mejor como un nefilim que un submundo.

Soy adicta a la serie, Shadow hunters y desde hace mucho tiempo a los libros, que no se note jajjaa


	29. Chapter 29 Wolves (GrimmNell)

**Canción** **:** Wolves- Selena Gomez  & Marshmello

 **Pareja:** GrimmNell

 **Basada:** Letras

 **Tipo:** One-shot

* * *

 **Wolves**

Había anhelado tanto esa noche, me sentía libre mientras corría por ese bosque en dirección a la ciudad que no dormía, las luces, las personas, las risas, la música. Por fin, había logrado escapar de mi prisión, tal vez no era literal pero me sentía de aquella manera, amaba a mi familia pero a veces necesitaba esa adrenalina, sentía que algo me faltaba, que no estoy completa. Y me molesta que deba solo permanecer en el bosque, por ser nuestro lugar, el hogar de la familia, debíamos protegernos y mantenernos juntos, pero muchas noches había soñado con estar en ese lugar que veía de lejos, donde todo parecía más vivo, libre y divertido.

Sonreí al por fin lograr llegar al centro de la ciudad, me sentía encantada por la vida nocturna, un club llamó la atención. El titulo era atractivo "Las noches". El guardia de seguridad me quiso detener cuando quise entrar sin hacer fila pero solo bastó un pestañeo para que el chico me dejara pasar, sabía mis encantos, después de todo tenía buen cuerpo, cabello largo, tintando desde hace mucho tiempo de verde-azulado, sabía que me veía exótica, además de tener ojos verdosos y grandes que me hacían ver "inocente". Había logrado mucho solo con poner una adorable o sexy mirada, no era algo nuevo.

La música estaba alta y ensordecedora, estaba oscuro con luces parpadeando y dándole un ambiente íntimo y sexy, la cantidad de cuerpos juntos, bailando, besándose y tal vez avanzando más allá de lo debido. Era mucho mejor de lo que pensé, el ambiente era tan atractivo, alguien me tomó de la cintura y me hizo girar, me acercó aún más a él, podía sentir su respiración mientras se balanceaba contra mí, sonreí siguiendo el vaivén.

El chico era pelinegro, alto y musculoso, con mucha vitalidad, sus ojos prometían una noche entretenida, yo podía parecer ingenua pero no lo era, tal vez era mi primera vez en un club pero llevaba años reconociendo esa mirada hambrienta, había también disfrutado mucho de esas promesas que daban, de una noche caliente y entretenida.

Amaba esto, bailar, sentirme libre, sentirme deseada, que también controlaba y decidía mi vida, el chico tomó mi mano y susurró en mi oído que iríamos por unas bebidas, yo asentí dejándolo guiarme. Si él supiera que a pesar de mi apariencia podía protegerme sola y que la que estaba liderando este juego era yo y no él como quería demostrar.

Sentí que alguien me observaba fijamente, mis sentidos me alertaron, aquí había alguien más como yo, alguien que no debería estar en esta ciudad ni mucho menos entre todos estos humanos. En la barra había un gran hombre observándome, era alto y atractivo como el infierno, tenía ese aire de sexy y peligro mezclado, su mirada fue lo que me dejó por un momento paralizada. Era de un azul intenso pero lo que me hizo saber su verdadera naturaleza fue que dejó salir esa mirada gatuna, era un cambia forma.

—Ven a mí, lobita —fue un susurró pero yo lo escuché perfectamente a pesar de la música, las voces, risas y de los metros de distancia.

Mi sangre empezó a correr a velocidad impresionante, mi corazón se aceleró, nunca había sentido aquello. Quería obedecer, mi loba quería obedecer aquello, no sabía cómo podía controlarme de no correr hasta llegar a él, sentía como un hilo que me estaba tratando de empujar a él. Mi respiración se aceleró, mi acompañante trató de moverme pero yo no quería, me acercaría más a aquel hombre y no quería, sentía que no podía controlarme y eso me asustaba, mi loba quería salir.

—¿Sucede algo, preciosa? —preguntó el chico con el que había bailando haciéndome desviar mi mirada a él, pero pude escuchar un gruñido bajo, volví a ver el hombre en la barra.

—No dejes que te toque —dijo y sus ojos se veían peligrosos.

Fue una orden y mi temperamento se disparó, que le pasaba aquel idiota, ¿Por qué coño me decía lo que debía permitir?. ¿Y por qué coño mi cuerpo reaccionó y retrocedí cuando mi acompañante quiso tocar mi rostro?

—L-lo siento, no me encuentro bien, debo salir —sin decir más me alejé y luché contra la marea de personas para salir del club.

Aquello no podía estar pasando, debía ser un sueño, cuando alcancé la puerta y salí, suspiré. ¿Qué diablos había pasado dentro? ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Y por qué diablos sentía que debía obedecerlo como al líder de mi manada? Nunca me había sentido de esa manera con alguien, debía correr y mantenerme lejos.

Algo en mi mente encajó, ¡Mierda! Aquel hombre era mi compañero, debía irme, no podía ser cierto ¿Por qué diablos el destino había elegido como mi pareja a una pantera? Esto debía ser un jodido juego.

Me lancé al bosque y cambie de forma, empecé a correr con la mayor rapidez que podía, debía regresar a mi manada, no estaba lista para aquello. Apenas estaba empezando a sentir mi libertad como para verme en una nueva prisión, mis sentidos se alertaron, alguien me seguía, podía escuchar las patas caer contra el suelo, se acercaba a gran rapidez.

Antes de poder reaccionar sentí un peso, algo había caído sobre mí, un gruñido hizo que me paralizara, sobre mi había una magnifica pantera negra, sus ojos parecían querer atraparme en una clase de hipnosis, para mi sorpresa yo misma moví mi cuello para dejarlo al descubierto y él lo olió, luego lo lamió.

Eso debía haberme espantado pero no lo hizo, sentí que aquello era natural y se sintió bien, me sentí protegida y querida. ¡Maldición! Ya estaba actuando como las lobas de mi manada. Enojada cambie de forma, fue una mala idea, la pantera cayó sobre mí y sentí que me quedé sin aire, pesaba una tonelada.

—¡Maldición! Quítate de encima, maldito salvaje

La pantera se alejó y cambio de forma, ante mí se apareció el hombre sexy que había visto en el bar, era impresionante de cerca, alto y con esa mirada poderosa, transpiraba dominio y poder. Me levanté enojada, lo fulminé con la mirada.

—¿Qué diablos creer que hace? —pregunté mientras me incorporaba.

—¿Esa es la manera de dirigirte a tu pareja?

—Oh mi amor, si espera que te trate de otra manera estas muy equivocado —Pude ver en sus ojos algo que parecía deseo—. Además, ¿cómo diablos es que somos parejas?. ¡Tú eres una pantera! —Su mirada se volvió peligrosa.

—¿Y cuál es el problema que lo sea?

—Diablos no sé, no se supone que ustedes son solitarios —comenté confundida.

—Oh lobita, estas muy equivocada, nosotros también podemos tener parejas y créeme, no somos tan solitarios como creen. Pero sí que me hiciste esperar para aparecer —comentó acercándose a mí, di un paso atrás, tenerlo muy cerca nublaba mi juicio.

—No entiendo una mierda de lo que está pasando

—Esto se llama _atracción_ —susurró muy cerca de mis labios y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, yo me sentí nerviosa.

—No hablo de eso, imbécil…s-sé lo que e-es la atracción

—Así que eres tímida si me acercó —dio un paso más y yo retrocedí de nuevo

—Deja de hacerlo

—No puedo y lo sabes. Maldición, que hermosa eres —acunó mi rostro para luego besarme con suavidad, aquello me sorprendió. Había esperado que fuera más primitivo pero aquel roce solo me dejó con ganas de mucho más.

—N-no lo entiendo —susurré cuando se alejó un poco

—No hay nada que entender, solo déjate llevar

Me molesté y no fue precisamente con él, fue conmigo misma porque realmente quería ceder ante esas palabras, quiera ser consumida por ese fuego que prometía su mirada. Suspiré, al saber que caería, la manada había tenido razón, aquello era demasiado fuerte e instintivo.

Sin evitarlo más, lo besé con fuerza, él correspondió y profundizó el beso, sentía que quería devorarme solo con un beso, aquello podía ser adictivo, su labios era demasiado, parecía despertar todo en mí. Al separarme, estaba jadeando y deseando más pero debía controlarme.

—Eres fuego, pequeña lobita y eso me gusta —dijo recorriendo con sus manos mi rostro, aquello me hizo cerrar los ojos.

—Y aun no has visto nada, pantera —respondí al abrir los ojos y sonreír con arrogancia.

—Tu nombre

—Nelliel, soy de la manada del este

—¿Oh, en serio? Del alfa Kurosaki. Esto se pone cada vez interesante

—No soy de nadie —dije molesta, odiaba que se refirieran como si el líder fuera nuestro dueño, cuando no era así.

—No, ya no eres de él. Yo soy Grimmjow, dueño de "Las noches" —Una pantera dueño de un club nocturno, nunca lo hubiera pensado pero aquello solo le daba un atractivo más, parecía una vida entretenida.

—¿Grimmjow? —Su nombre me sonaba pero no podía asociar.

—Líder de la manada mixta "Las noches" y tu querida eres ahora mi compañera —sentí mi piel picar por aquella afirmación, mi loba parecía satisfecha y yo…yo parecía estar igual.

—Maldito arrogante —bufé.

—No veo que te alejes

—Assh, solo cállate y bésame

—Eso es lo que deseo, pequeña loba —No esperó más y volvió a tomar mis labios.

Maldición, estaba jodida, aquello era una de las mejores sensaciones, ser rodeada por sus brazos, ser besada. Se sentía en ese momento completa, sentía que podría correr hacia la luna y aullar, me sentía tan fuera de mí que era algo maravilloso, tal vez no me resistiría, pero eso no quería decir que sería fácil reclamarme, se la dejaría difícil a la pantera.

—Oye hombre sexy, esto no será tan sencillo —susurré al tomar un poco de aire.

—¿Ah sí? —sus ojos estaba fijos en mis labios, probablemente rojos.

—Oh, si —Lo besé de nuevo, distrayéndolo y por poco cayendo en mí mismo juego, cuando vi la oportunidad me alejé, cambié y corrí hacia mi manada. Si él me quería, sería como era debido.

Lo escuché soltar una carcajada y pronto sentí las patas caer sobre el suelo persiguiéndome, aquello se sentía tan bien, quería correr y que me persiguiera por mucho tiempo, la luna en su mejor posición y sentí tanto deseos de reír. Mi pareja era caliente como el infierno pero al parecer iba a dejarme ser yo misma y disfrutaba eso.

* * *

Últimamente estoy obsesionada con las historias de Shifters (Cambia formas), me encantan *-*, así que cuando vi la letra de esta canción se me ocurrió esta historia.

 **Ankapoar** , logré hacer una historia mas larga de GrimmNell y tal vez venga con otra sorpresa:

Con sinceridad me tiene emocionada, es muy probable que esto sea el comienzo de un long fic, depende de como tenga mi inspiración pero realmente creo que si lo haré.

 **Aclaratoria:** En las historias que yo he leído y que me guiare por ellas, el lazo es de ambos lados, ella sentirá que lo quiere obedecer y estar cerca de Grimm pero él también deseara lo mismo con la misma fuerza. Solo que en este caso estoy desde el punto de vista de Nell. Aclaro esto porque puede parecer algo sumisa que Nell quiera obedecer y ceda, pero realmente no es así, como vieron al final del one-shot, es solo algo instintivo, después de todo son cambia formas a animales pero ella seguirá manteniendo su personalidad.

Dato adicional: Los lazos de pareja shifters son inquebrantables, la atracción que es el interés siempre estará presente, dejaran de ver a las personas alrededor y solo se enfocaran en su pareja.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	30. Chapter 30: Leave Your Lover (Ichiruki)

**Canción** **:** Leave Your Lover - Echos

 **Pareja:** Ichiruki (Broken)

 **Basada:** Melodía y letra

 **Tipo:** Viñeta

* * *

 **Leave Your Lover**

Cuando te vi luego tanto tiempo todos mis recuerdos me inundaron, todas las memorias, los buenos momentos, las sonrisas, las caricias, los besos, aquellas palabras que quedaron grabadas a fuego en mi piel. Había pasado tanto tiempo pero mis sentimientos no estaban extintos como yo había pensado, sino más bien dormidos, esperando el momento.

Se habían endurecidos tus facciones, y el fuego impulsivo en tu mirada era ya uno más sereno, más maduro. Aun así, sentí aquella conexión recorrerme cuando tu mirada se posó en mí, aquel nerviosismo como si aún fuera una niña enamorada. Pude ver en tus ojos lo mismo que probablemente expresaban los míos: amor, nostalgia y tristeza, había pasado demasiado tiempo.

Ya no éramos unos adolescentes, ya no éramos aquellos jóvenes enamorados, no éramos las mismas personas que se hicieron tantas promesas que no pudieron cumplir. También podía ver que ambos teníamos un gran compromiso en nuestras manos, no éramos libres de hacer lo que quisiéramos.

Una punzada atravesó mi corazón mientras veía como sostenías la mano de aquella mujer pelirroja, el anillo en sus manos me confirmaba lo que creía. Era una mujer hermosa y con una sonrisa muy cálida, por la manera en que sostenías su mano supe que era valiosa para ti, aquella delicadeza y cariño.

Un apretón en mi mano me hizo desviar la mirada a mi lado, al hombre con quien llevaba unos años compartiendo mi vida, a quien me había hecho descubrir un amor más sereno sin aquel fuego abrazador que amenazaba con destruirme, sin aquel ímpetu adolescente, un amor más maduro. Esa persona que me había brindado amor y seguridad, me había dado todo para que yo lo amará, con quien ahora compartía una alianza en nuestras manos.

—¿Estas bien, Rukia? —preguntó en mi oído.

—Solo estoy emocionada —Sonreí para él, aunque por dentro sentía una lucha interna por mis sentimientos.

Volviste a verme luego de tener también unas palabras con la mujer que te acompañaba, al parecer ambos habíamos despertado la curiosidad de nuestras parejas. Era evidente, ambos nos habíamos quedado quietos cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron por primera vez luego de tanto tiempo.

No había esperado que sucediera esto cuando acepté la invitación para el reencuentro de nuestra graduación. Había pensado que solo sentiría una pequeña emoción por ver a mi primer amor, pero esto que estaba sintiendo era más fuerte que eso, era como si de la nada surgiera de nuevo aquel fuego que creía ya extinto.

La velada pasó y aunque mis deseos eran grandes por acercarme a ti, ambos logramos permanecer alejados del otro, reencontrándonos con nuestros viejos amigos y disfrutando de una agradable conversación, aun así de vez en cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban y yo sentía mi corazón latir con mucha rapidez.

—Amor, es hora de irnos —Renji susurró en mi oído, yo cerré mis ojos asintiendo, el besó mi mejilla—. Iré por el auto.

Al abrir mis ojos me encontré con tu mirada, aquellos ojos café hablaban por ti, transmitían tanto, sabía que tú también estabas sintiendo aquello que yo sentía. Nuestras almas parecían seguir llamándose, la piel me picaba, quería que fuera recorrida por tus manos, con aquellas suaves caricias que antes me dabas, mis labios anhelaban el suave toque de los tuyos. Podía sentir tus dedos pasar por mi cabello como hacías cada noche que me quedaba contigo, que observábamos las estrellas y soñábamos con cosas que nunca se realizarían.

Rompí aquella conexión y me dirigí hacia mis viejos amigos a despedirme, tenía mucho sin ver a varios de ellos. Caminé hasta la entrada de aquel fabuloso hotel a esperar que Renji viniera por mí, cuando sentí unos pasos y al alzar la mirada me encontré con la tuya.

—Veo que lograste ser una abogada exitosa —comentaste, deteniéndote frente a mí.

—Y tu un famoso cirujano, Ichigo

—Logramos cumplir nuestras metas —Ambos sonreímos pero entre líneas sabía que había una frase _"No cumplimos todas ellas"_.

Para mi sorpresa, te acercaste y me abrazaste, sentí como si todos aquellos años no hubieran pasado, me sentía como antes, mi corazón acelerado junto al tuyo, como si ese fuera el lugar donde realmente pertenecía. Besaste mi frente y al alejarte pude ver aquella mezcla de emociones en tu mirada, la misma que yo tenía.

—Me alegró volverte a ver

—A mí también —susurré apenas encontrando las palabras.

Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla, tú fuiste la etapa más hermosa de mi vida y también la más dolorosa. Aquel amor me consumió a tal nivel que hoy en día aun después de volverse cenizas, quería resurgir. Limpiaste mi lágrima con delicadeza, los sentimientos seguían presente, si ambos quisiéramos podíamos palparlo, pero sabía que yo no sería capaz de perdértelo y tú no serías capaz de hacerlo, aunque nuestras almas lo pedían a gritos.

Tú no serías capaz de lastimar a aquella pelirroja, había visto como la mirabas, cada gesto, cada caricia, como sostenías su mano, la amabas lo suficiente como para no lastimarla. Y yo tampoco quería lastimar a Renji, a quien me había sacado de mi caparazón y me había enseñado a volver a amar, no podía hacerle aquello.

Besamos nuestras mejillas como despedida, tú con tus ojos enrojecidos y yo con lágrimas en los míos. Era lo mejor, no podíamos estar juntos, nuestros caminos se habían separado y cada quien estaba haciendo su vida, aquel debía ser el orden de las cosas. Aun así en esa despedida estuvo implícita aquella frase que no fuimos capaz de decir.

 _Deberíamos dejar a nuestros amantes y elegirnos el uno al otro_

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

Esta canción es hermosa, aunque es triste porque expresa un amor ya imposible, que no va a poder avanzar mas, aunque quisieran. Y bueno, gracias a ella, reabrí mis heridas Ichiruki, no voy a superar nunca ese final del manga, aun me duele T_T.

Recuerden, pueden darme sugerencias musicales y hacer sus pedidos de parejas, no teman pedirme alguna de las que no están en esta colección, estoy tratando de experimentar con parejas con las que normalmente no estoy acostumbrada a escribir, así que no teman en pedir las que les guste.

 _Un comentario alimenta al escritor_

¡Hasta la próxima!


	31. Chapter 31: This Feeling (GrimmHime)

**Canción** **:** This Feeling - The chainsmokers ft. Kelsei Ballerini

 **Pareja:** GrimmHime ( **Pedido:** agusyoongi2000 )

 **Basada:** Letra

 **Tipo:** Viñeta

* * *

 **This feelings**

Ellos me decían que pensara con la cabeza y no con _esa_ _cosa_ en mi pecho, estaban realmente equivocados si esperaban que les hiciera caso. Amaba demasiado a mis amigos, pero ellos no sabían lo que yo veía en él, no lo conocían y solo juzgaban aquel caparazón rudo que había creado. Sabía que ellos solo se preocupaban por mi bienestar, pero yo no podía desobedecer a mi corazón y solo complacerlos. Yo me sentía cómoda con él, querida, apreciada, me hacía sentir como una persona valiosa y me hacía sentir amada, eso me bastaba para luchar por este sentimiento, me daba la fuerza hasta para enfrentar a mis amigos por no respetar mi decisión.

Grimmjow podía llegar a ser una persona problemática, y que parecía disfrutar de meterse en riñas y situaciones algo violentas, pero ellos no sabían los motivos detrás de esto. Él no había tenido una fácil niñez y había aprendido de manera dura lo que era vivir en un mundo lleno de violencia, aun así él se había mantenido firme a sus ideales, no peleaba solo por el gusto de lastimar, era lo contrario, lo hacía por defender. La mayoría de sus peleas o situaciones violentas, habían sido por defender a sus personas allegadas, a sus amigos, a las personas que le agradaban. No era una persona noble pero tampoco era un ser lleno de solo violencia, eso es lo que ellos no veían.

Él me había enseñado que no todas las personas eran blanco o negro, la mayoría eran grises. Me había abierto mis ojos a un nuevo mundo, había cambiado mi manera de pensar y ver mí alrededor, me sentía renovada y para nada limitada.

—Orihime, debemos hablar —Podía notar la inflexión en sus palabras, nada de lo que diría haría cambiar su modo de pensar ni el del resto de mis amigos, ya ellos habían catalogado a Grimmjow.

—No, Ichigo —suspiré, sorprendiéndolos, nunca había sido de rechazar una petición de mis amigos, pero nunca me había sentido tan incomprendida y acorralada—. Sé lo que van a decir, yo los amo, pero es mi vida y yo decido lo que voy a hacer. No me voy a alejar de él —cerré la puerta de mi departamento y dejé al grupo a mi espalda.

Salí a la calle, tomé aire y cerré mis ojos, me dolía pero era lo mejor. Aun no podía creer que habían ido hasta mi casa a hacerme cambiar de parecer en una famosa intervención. Mi humor mejoró al ver que abajo me esperaba él, su aire rudo no desaparecía pero esa sonrisa que me mostró me hizo saber que estaba tomando la decisión correcta, por lo menos en este momento, estaba siguiendo a mi corazón.

Definitivamente si ellos no entendía como me sentía era porque no había experimentado aquella sensación, no habían conocido a aquella persona que había sacudido su mundo, que le había mostrado más allá de lo que acostumbraban a ver y con la que se sentirían capaz de ir hasta el fin del mundo con tal de estar juntos.

Subí a su motocicleta, observé el rostro dolido de Ichigo desde el piso superior, yo solo modulé un lo siento y me abracé a Grimmjow.

—¿Estas bien, princesita? —preguntó, le dirigió una mirada a Ichigo y luego volvió a verme.

—Lo estoy, necesito hacer esto —respondí, aunque esas palabras eran más para mí misma que para él.

—Mientras permanezcas abrazada a mí, puedes hacer lo que quieras —Me sonrió de esa manera que siempre lograba sacarme una sonrisa.

Tal vez Grimmjow no es la mejor persona del mundo, pero para mí era la persona indicada, de esa manera lo sentía. Me sentía completa, me sentía bien, de alguna manera equilibrada. Si esto era tan malo, entonces ellos no saben lo que es este sentimiento.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Esta es mi primera vez escribiendo algo de esta pareja, y para mi sorpresa no me costo visualizarlo, al escuchar esta canción me imaginé toda una escena de Orihime en un momento de rebeldía contra sus amigos por Grimmjow jajaja. Realmente no se como quedó porque con sinceridad nunca había leído nada de esta pareja, pero me gusto como quedo. Espero que sea de tu agrado **agusyoongi2000** , y muchas gracias por tu pedido, disfruté escribir sobre ellos.

Recuerden pueden pedir su pareja, asi no sea de las que normalmente escribo y pueden sugerirme canciones

 **Mil gracias por su comentarios**

 **¡Hasta la proxima!**


	32. Chapter 32: Sirena (IchiHime)

**Canción** **:** Cali y el Dandee - Sirena

 **Pareja:** IchiHime

 **Basada:** Video Musical

 **Tipo:** Viñeta

* * *

 **Sirena**

La primera vez que la vi, tenía una flor en el cabello, ella veía atentamente al dueño del lugar mientras le explicaba la distribución de las mesas, supe enseguida que ella sería la nueva mesera. Algo en ella atrajo demasiado mi atención, no sabía si era lo dulce de su mirada, su suave sonrisa o lo hermosa que era.

Yo trabajaba solo los fines de semana en ese bar como cantante, y tuve que esperar una semana para volverla a ver. En esa semana logré lo que en mucho tiempo no había logrado, escribir una canción, y todo gracias a aquella chica de la cual ni sabía su nombre. Emocionado por mi logro, fui a trabajar con intenciones de que ella escuchara mi canción pero para mi sorpresa no volteó a verme en ningún momento de la noche, solo iba de mesa en mesa sirviendo los pedidos junto a su sonrisa, realmente no veía hacia el escenario.

Mi frustración creció con el pasar de los días, nada parecía atraer tu atención, había llegado hasta el nivel de colocarme luces alrededor del cuello y un sombrero pintoresco, pero nada lograba hacer que ella viera en mi dirección. Urahara, el dueño, parecía disfrutar de mi frustración y cada fin de semana me decía que lo siguiera intentando.

Finalmente, al cumplir el mes desde la primera vez que la vi, por accidente al salir del bar me topé con aquella chica tan misteriosa e inalcanzable, ella alzó su mirada y quedé atrapado por esos ojos grises, ella realmente tenía una mirada muy honesta e inocente, provocaban una sensación de protección en mi pecho. No desaproveché la oportunidad y me presenté para luego sutilmente invitarla a escuchar mi presentación de esa noche, pero al terminar de hablar ella solo me sonrió, realizó una seña negativa con su dedo y luego señaló su oído y boca.

Aquello me sorprendió pero traté de no demostrarlo, acaba de descubrir el misterio, ella no veía hacia el escenario porque no podía oírme, ¿Para que dirigir su vista a un cantante si no podía escuchar su voz ni entender sus canciones? Aquello en vez de desanimarme, me hizo interesarme aún más en ella.

Con el pasar del tiempo empezamos a salir, ella tenía una mezcla entre inocente y divertida, me gustaba y realmente disfrutaba mi tiempo con ella, aunque la mayor parte nos costara comunicarnos. Pronto me enseñó algunas señas, pero yo quería más que eso, yo quería hacerme entender. Sin decírselo, empecé a prender el lenguaje de señas, quería hacerle un regalo.

Ella a partir de nuestro primer encuentro oficial empezó a ver mis presentaciones y a pesar de no entender mis canciones ni escuchar mi voz, me aplaudía con emoción y me regalaba esas hermosas sonrisas. Cada noche verla me hacía sentir una nueva emoción en mi pecho, quería mostrarle el mundo, quería enseñarle que era perfecta como era, a pesar de su sonrisa sabía que aun sufría estigmas por su condición, yo quería hacerla ver que no era un impedimento, que no era un defecto, que ella era hermosa tal como era.

Una noche por fin fui capaz de entregarle mi regalo, en medio de mi presentación la música se detuvo y las luces bajaron dejándome solo a mí en el escenario iluminado por una luz. Le sonreí al ver que ella me veía con curiosidad y preocupación. Con lo que había aprendido viendo libros para comunicarme con señas, le recité las letras de aquella canción que había compuesto gracias a ella, la canción hablaba de una hermosa chica que me había hechizado, una sirena que no me había dejado otro camino más que amarla.

Para mí ella era una sirena, había surgido en el momento justo y aunque yo no conociera su voz y ella tampoco la mía, habida sido capaz de llegar a mi alma, me había hechizado como si fuera una. ¿Quién dice que una sirena solo hechizaba con su voz?, ella no la tenía y ya me tenía en las palmas de sus manos, ella era mi sirena.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Les cuento que con esta historia rompí el tabú mas grande de mi vida, escribir un Ichihime, pero hace unos días decidí probar si seria capaz de hacerlo y...aquí esta. No me desagrado escribir de ellos, y realmente son dos personajes que siempre me ha gustado poner con fuertes sentimientos hacia ellos aunque nunca pasaba de mas que una solida amistad o una especie de hermandad, sorry, es inevitable pero soy amante del Ichiruki 100% y si, aun tengo la herida de ese final. Aun así, para mi fue una sorpresa que esto no fuera un impedimento para escribir un IchiHime, me gustó mi experimento jajaja

Por cierto, les invito a ver el vídeo de la canción, Sirena, porque realmente es muy lindo *-*, la historia esta basada en todo el vídeo.

No olviden que pueden realizar su pedido de pareja o personaje, y también sugerir canciones

¡Hasta la próxima!


	33. Chapter 33: Escape (Grimmjow)

**Canción** **:** Escape - VIXX

 **Personaje:** Grimmjow

 **Basada:** Letra

 **Tipo:** Drabble

* * *

 **Escape**

Deslicé suavemente mi mano por tu espalda desnuda, aquella era la quinta vez que me quedaba hasta el amanecer contigo, eso solo me decía lo peligroso con lo que estaba jugando. Tu piel era una especie de adicción, no acostumbraba a dormir ni amanecer con quien tenía sexo, pero habla algo distinto en ti. Aun así, hoy me di cuenta que realmente estaba por ser empujado a un lugar sin retorno, y tristemente no estaba dispuesto hacerlo, no tenía que pensarlo, no era mi lugar y debía dar media vuelta e ir en sentido contrario.

Tú mirada aquella noche había sido demasiado personal y sentí un peso nuevo en mis hombros, ambos habíamos establecido que solo era sexo pero algo en tu mirada me hizo saber que empezabas a cambiar de opinión, era el momento de alejarme. Era hora de irme sin mirar atrás, más adelante te podría lastimar más.

Tú lo sabias cuando empezamos este trato, yo soy irresponsable, egoísta, sinvergüenza y cobarde con el amor, me preocupa más mi tranquilidad y felicidad que tus preocupaciones y heridas, yo me había desecho muchos años atrás de mi conciencia, no era el momento para recuperarla. Tomé una decisión y no lo pensaría dos veces.

Me incorporé y comencé a vestirme, tu solo soltaste un suspiro entre el sueño, me acerqué un momento a ti y observé tus facciones por última vez, eran hermosas y realmente muy atractivas, eres una mujer que cualquier hombre desearía tener, pero yo no podía permanecer a tu lado, yo no era a quien tu esperabas.

Tomé mi teléfono y llaves, me dirigí a la salida, estaba siendo un cobarde y no me estaba comportando como debía, te iba a lastimar pero tenía que escapar de ti mucho antes de que vieras completamente tu error y fueras tu quien me dejaras a mí.

Con firmeza en mi decisión, abrí la puerta de aquella habitación y luego la cerré al pasar sin mirar atrás, ese camino no lo podía recorrer, era riesgoso y podía terminar encariñándome más con el amor que tu prometías, yo no estaba dispuesto aquello, así que debía escapar y no volver más.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Tenemos a un Grimmjow playboy y que le huye a el amor, solo como curiosidad, la chica a la que dejó era Nell jajaja si tenían esa duda, fue la que estuvo a punto de lograrlo hacerlo cambiar jajaj.

No se que tiene esta canción que me encanta a pesar del tema.

Recuerden pueden hacer sus pedidos, no importa si es de una pareja de la que no he escrito, y también me pueden sugerir canciones

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

P.D: Los que están esperando la continuación de Moon Lovers, lo siento, aun no he podido ponerme a escribir la actualización, no he tenido mucho tiempo para mas que estas pequeñas historias, pero espero pronto actualizar .


	34. Chapter 34: Don't Get Any Closer (I&R)

**Canción** **:** Don't Get Any Closer- Bebe Rexha

 **Pareja:** IchiRuki

 **Basada:** Música y Letra

 **Tipo:** Viñeta

* * *

 **Don't Get Any Closer**

Lo vi esperándome al terminar nuestra clase de Anatomía II, y tuve miedo de esto que empezaba a sentir. Me agradaba que alguien me esperara pero temía que se enterara de lo que le había ocultado, él solo conocía un poco de mi por aquella fiesta a la que milagrosamente Rangiku me convenció de ir, me agradó y nuestra conversación fue muy buena, realmente no me di cuenta ni cuando amaneció, sentía una conexión hacia él.

Aun así, estaba asustada, nunca había experimentado este sentimiento, acostumbraba a mostrar una faceta amable en la universidad pero realmente era reservada y poco sociable. No me gusta que las personas se acerquen mucho más, había tenido malas experiencias cuando se enteraban de lo que yo ocultaban, odiaba la sensación de engaño, odiaba sentirme utilizada.

Pero le tenía aún más miedo de decirle a aquel chico mi verdad, porque sabía que él no se aprovecharía pero si me odiaría. Yo era la causa de todos sus problemas en este momento, y me doliera de una peor manera que él se alejara si me acostumbraba a él. Así que decidí que lo mejor era mantenerlo al margen.

Tomé mi bolso y cuaderno, lo ignoré pasando junto a él, era más fácil volver a fingir aunque me sintiera tan frustrada de seguir haciéndolo, pero era mejor que dejar que me lastimara con su rechazo. Lo mejor era que no se acercara más, mantener esos muros altos para que no me volvieran a lastimar.

Cuando estaba por salir de la universidad, escuché su voz y luego como alguien tomaba mi brazo, deteniéndome y haciendo girar. Él respiraba con agitación pero me brindó una sonrisa.

—Disculpa, es que parecías no haberme visto o escuchado —Yo suspiré al ver sus ojos castaños, algo en él me impedía seguir teniendo mi mascara de indiferencia, debía ser directa.

—Es lo mejor, Ichigo. Tu no me conoces, solo viste una parte de mí y realmente ni sabes quién soy. Créeme, es mejor que nos mantengamos así y evitemos una situación desagradable para ambos —Estuve por irme, pero él volvió a detenerme.

—Solo quiero ser tu amigo, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? —preguntó confundido.

Ser amigos implicaba que él supiera más de mí y yo realmente no quería eso, no quería ver en sus ojos odio o rechazo dirigido a mí, por algo que ni siquiera era mi culpa, yo no había escogido ser quien era, y era un estigma que iba a cargar toda mi vida.

Además temía de otra cosa, yo nunca había revelado mis inseguridades a alguien, ni mis pensamientos profundo, mis secretos, nunca nadie había conocido mis temores y quería mantenerlos así, ocultos detrás de un muro, todo lo que me hacía sentir expuesta.

Y esa era mi otra razón. Ichigo me hacía sentir débil y me costaba tener mi muro en alto cuando algo en él me hacía sentir segura y en confianza, y eso era lo que más me horrorizaba. Que le diera alguien mi confianza y luego la pisotearan.

—Solo no te acerque más —dije apretando mi cuaderno y dándole la espalda para seguir caminando.

—Rukia Kuchiki —Me llamó, no lo dijo en voz alta pero si lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchara, me detuve quedándome completamente helada.

¿Él lo sabía? , se supone que nadie sabía que ese era mi apellido. Ni siquiera me había inscrito con mi verdadero apellido, nadie, a excepción de Rangiku sabía quién era, y ella nunca lo iba a revelar porque ella también mantenía el suyo en secreto.

—Yo sé quién eres, y no me importa —Se colocó de nuevo frente a mí—.Estuve observándote mucho antes de que comenzáramos a hablar, y no me importa tu apellido ni mucho menos lo que ha hecho tu familia. Solo quiero conocerte a ti, a la chica que atrajo mi atención

Y en ese momento lo supe, por más que le pidiera que no se acercara más, él lo iba a hacer y probablemente sería quien derrumbara el muro que me había costado construir, pero lo más sorprendente de esto, es que ya no me importaba, quería que lo hiciera. Quería experimentar esta nueva sensación, sentía que removieron un inmenso peso de mis hombros. Ya no tenía la fuerza para pedirle que no sea acercara más.


	35. Chapter 35: Natural ¡Especial Halloween!

**Canción:** Natural - Imagine Dragons

 **Personaje:** Grimmjow

 **Basada:** Letra y ritmo

 **Tipo:** Drabble

* * *

 **Natural**

Observé mi apocalíptico alrededor, los autos, los edificios, las calles, todo estaba en ruinas, un año había pasado desde el desastre, un año desde que el mundo se fue a la mierda. La naturaleza empezaba a reclamar los pequeños espacios, el silencio reinaba, aunque de vez en cuando el viento traía gruñidos lejanos. El mundo se había vuelto un infierno y yo aún seguía vivo para verlo arder.

Me deslicé con mi arma en el pecho, a pesar de no ver ni escuchar nada en ese lugar, nunca se podía saber cuándo sería atacado. La sobrevivencia era difícil, los humanos habíamos dejado de serlo, nos habíamos vueltos irracionales, con solo algo en mente, y era el sobrevivir al infierno. El precio para hacerlo era costoso, una parte de tu alma se perdía con el pasar del tiempo, ya yo sentía que había perdido gran parte de la mía, si es que alguna vez la tuve, sentía que cada vez se me desvanecía más lo que era mi antiguo yo.

En este nuevo mundo debías abandonar a tu corazón o volverlo de piedra, nada de lo que veas debe afectarte, matar tus sentimientos y solo centrarse en sobrevivir, sin importar a que costo, sin importar nada ni nadie que no seas tú mismo. Era mejor convertirte en el cazador que en la presa.

Unos gruñidos se escucharon, levanté mi arma y apunté al primero que apareció en la calle, el olor a putrefacción llegó a mi nariz pero luego de tanto tiempo ya era inmune a él. Mi mano ni tembló al apretar el gatillo y soltar el primer disparo. Aquella cosa que antes había sido humano cayó al suelo, le había dado en la cabeza, el único lugar donde podías hacer que dejara de levantarse.

El sonido atrajo unos cuantos, habían sido en el pasado humanos, tal vez hasta mis vecinos, mi familia, pero ya no eran aquellas personas, ya ni siquiera eran humanos. Disparé sin distinción hasta que uno solo quedó de pie, tal vez hacia unos meses, cuando empezó todo me hubiera costado y hecho dudar el dispararle, aún conservaba la apariencia de un niño, tal vez hasta había sido humano hasta hacia unos días, pero ya era uno de ellos. Apreté el gatillo, el _niño_ se desplomó y fui bañado por su extraña sangre, el silencio volvió a reinar.

Para poder sobrevivir a este caos, me había vuelto frío, me había vuelto desalmado, ahora yo poseía esa habilidad como si fuera un don natural, en este mundo, en este nuevo orden, lo era. Era natural el no tener un corazón.

* * *

 **¡Especial de Halloween!**

Intentaré subir varias historias de esta temática hasta los primeros días de noviembre.

¡Dulce o Truco! Si tienen algún pedido de pareja, personaje o canción no duden en comentarlo

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	36. Chapter 36: Hurst Like Hell (Orihime)

**Canción** **: ** Hurts Like Hell - Fleurie

 **Personaje:** Orihime

 **Basada:** Letra y melodía

 **Tipo:** Drabble

* * *

 **Hurts like hell**

El vacío y la tristeza no abandonaban mi pecho, cada momento era doloroso y realmente no sabía cuánto resistiría hasta quebrarme. Lo que sentía era indescriptible, la pérdida emocional, la soledad, el vacío en mi interior. Esto era demasiado para mi solitaria alma, debía realmente haber sido una muy mala persona para que mi sufrimiento no terminara.

Como cada noche observaba su rostro durmiente, aquellas facciones que así pasaran millones de años sería capaz de recordar perfectamente, de dibujar con detalle, era el rostro de quien amaba. Recorrí con mis dedos suavemente sus pómulos y nariz, parecía notar la suave caricia, realmente su rostro era de paz y tranquilidad, su frente lisa como no sucedía cuando estaba despierto y el estrés lo atacaba. Deseaba poder aligerar su carga, pero no podía, ya no era capaz de hacerlo.

Besé sus mejillas con muchas ganas de llorar, aunque sabía que no era capaz de derramar una lágrima, aquello solo se quedaba atrapado en mí. Al alejarme noté como abría los ojos y me observaba, sabía que él realmente no me estaba viendo pero poder experimentar otra vez la conexión con sus hermosos ojos marrones, me hizo querer maldecir mi destino, ¿Por qué debía ocurrir esto? ¿Por qué no podía estar con él?

—Aun sigues aquí ¿Cierto? —Preguntó y yo quise responder, él solo suspiró—. Ellos tienen razón estoy enloqueciendo.

Quería consolarlo y decir que ellos no tenían la razón, ellos no iban a entender lo que estaba sucediendo, tampoco quería que supieran nuestro secreto, ni de cuanto lo sigo amando, porque no lo entendería ni lo aceptarían y sería peor para él.

Tristemente amé, realmente amé y perdí, perdí la oportunidad de estar al lado de quien amaba, perdí la sensación de poder sentir sus labios sobre los míos, de sentir su tacto, perdí la oportunidad de vivir junto a él. Y esto dolía como el infierno, el estar tan cerca pero tan lejos, no podía traspasar aquel umbral, yo seguirá estando aquí sin estar.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, pude ver la tristeza sustituir su tranquilidad, también dolía saber que él sufría, que los dos íbamos a estar incompletos hasta que el destino volviera a unirnos. Y yo no podía hacer más que empujar aquel velo, tratar de llegar a él, dar vueltas y volver a empujar.

Amé, realmente amé y perdí, perdí mi vida. Y dolía como el infierno, amar y estar atrapada en esta especie de castigo, observándolo sin poder estar con él.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Es una historia triste mas que otra cosa, pero tiene temática fantasmal. Orihime murió, pero su alma no puede cruzar al otro lado y esta atrapada, torturándose cada día a ser incapaz de estar con su amor.

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	37. Chapter 37: You should see me in a crown

**Canción:** You should see me in a crow- Billie Eilish

 **Personaje** : Rangiku

 **Basada:** Música y letra

 **Tipo:** Viñeta

* * *

 **You Should See Me in a Crow**

Podía sentir sus miradas sobre mí mientras cruzaba el mar de personas en ese club, me sentía poderosa aunque ellos no lo supieran, y creyeran ser el cazador buscando a su próxima presa. Sonreí, una de las miradas captó mi atención, era un hombre joven y realmente atractivo, de ojos de una tonalidad clara y una sonrisa algo zorruna, en sus ojos pude ver muchas promesas de una noche divertida, me encantaría verlo rendirse ante mí.

Me siguió hasta la barra y me invitó una bebida, él no sabía a quién intentaba tener, parecía entusiasmado y orgulloso de sí mismo, pensaba que me tenía en la palma de su mano, sonreí de nuevo aceptándolo, era perfecto para esta noche.

Caían ante estos ojos oceánicos, aunque no lo supieran el mundo era mío, este era mi reino, nadie podía aprovecharse de mí, ya yo no era la misma niña ingenua de años atrás, luego de tanto, el mundo se había vuelto mi lugar, mi mundo, y yo era la que lo reinaba.

Él sonrió emocionado por mi docilidad, un poco más y caería en la red, era de personalidad alegre y parecía disfrutar de hablar, disfrutaría hacerlo callar. Finalmente sus intenciones salieron a flote en una pequeña conversación, acepté su propuesta.

Parecía sentirse orgulloso de exhibir que me iba con él, sus manos en mi cintura mientras me guiaba a la salida. Las cartas estaban cayendo en su lugar, pronto la pared de mi reino se teñiría de un nuevo rojo, amaba la forma en los que ellos gritaban, realmente me llenaba saber que era capaz de infligir la justicia como era debido, hacerlos dudar si era mejor morir que vivir.

—Ven, acompáñame a casa —susurró de forma tentadora mientras me invitaba a subir a su auto, ya dentro, me sonrió—. Eres realmente hermosa

Si creía que era hermosa en ese momento, debía definitivamente verme con mi corona. Él no sabía que yo reinaba esta ciudad de la nada, que lograba hacer que se inclinaran uno por uno ante mí.

Pronto llegamos a su departamento, y él tomó de mi lo que quería, el acto fue indiferente para mí, pero poco a poco el deseo por lo que estaba próximo a pasar me hacía sentir lo que él no lograba. Pronto él terminó y en el éxtasis rodeé su cuello con mis manos apretándolo con fuerza, al principio no se resistió pensando que era el momento porque me moví con él dentro de mí, pero al empezar a faltarle el aire intentó luchar, ya estaba débil, pronto vi como sus ojos enrojecieron y boqueaba por aire, la vida poco a poco se filtraba, y yo no dejaba de reír.

Era la reina de la nada, ellos habían hecho de mi una reina, me habían herido, lastimado, jugado con mis sentimientos hasta destrozarlo, pero sin darse cuenta también me dieron mi corona, la que ahora portaba con orgullo, era la reina, era tanto la justicia como el verdugo, los hacia inclinarse ante mi uno por uno.

Ahora él me veía con mi corona de sangre, sus ojos ya vacíos y si vida, su silencio se había vuelto mi sonido favorito. Me incorporé y limpié toda la escena, dejando solo una rosa sobre el cadáver.

Haría que todos se inclinaran ante mí

* * *

Seguimos con el especial de Halloween

Bueno ya hice uno de apocalisis zombi, un fantasma y ahora una asesina serial, vamos a ver que se me ocurre para el siguiente jajaja

No duden en hacer sus sugerencias de personaje, pareja o canción.

¡Muchas gracias por leer mis locuras!


	38. Chapter 38: Scream (Nell)

**Canción** **:** Tag, You're It - Melanie Martinez

 **Personaje:** Nelliel

 **Basada:** Letra y serie Scream

 **Tipo:** viñeta

* * *

 **SCREAM**

Corría como nunca en mi vida lo había hecho, mi respiración era agitada y el aire me faltaba pero no podía detenerme, no cuando había visto todo ese infierno, no cuando en mi mente no se dejaba de reproducir aquellas grotescas escenas, menos sabiendo que él venía detrás de mí. El había matado a todos mis amigos, solo quedaba yo y estaba realmente asustada de que me encontrara.

El estacionamiento estaba vacío y el resonar de mis pies al caer me tenía la piel erizada, sentía que respiraba en mi cuello aunque al girar no veía a nadie detrás de mí. Tenía que buscar la manera de salir de este maldito edificio, tenía que buscar ayuda.

—¡Por favor, ayúdenme! —Grité con la esperanza de que alguien me escuchara, pero realmente el lugar estaba vacío, me estremecí al sentir unos pasos adicionales a los míos, alguien venía detrás de mí.

Grité con todas mi fuerzas al ser tomada por el hombro, intenté golpearlo pero él me sacudió con fuerza, mis lágrimas me obstaculizaban la visión pero me di cuenta que quien me tenía no llevaba aquella maldita mascara. El alivio me invadió a reconocerlo, era Grimmjow.

—¡Por Dios, estas vivo! —lo abracé con fuerza.

Ser rodeada por sus brazos me hizo sentir seguridad y protección, él era uno de mis amigos, y era la persona que me gustaba. Había creído que fue una de las primeras víctimas de aquel maniaco de mascara, pero estaba vivo y aquí conmigo, no estaba sola en este infierno. Me sentí esperanzada, ambos podíamos salir de este lugar.

—Tenías razón, debieron obedecer cuando les dijiste que era muy mala idea venir a este sitio abandonado. Debieron escucharte —susurró en mi oído, yo me alejé un poco para verlo, porque lo decía de esa manera.

—¿Debieron? —pregunté algo nerviosa.

Él me sonrió de una manera que me dio escalofrío y en ese momento todo cayó en su lugar en mi cabeza, él había sido quien dio la propuesta de ir a ese sitio abandonado, él nos había contado aquella escalofriante leyenda y nos había retado para venir.

Su agarre se volvió más fuerte en mis brazos, traté de soltarme pero él me mantenía prisionera, mis lágrimas empezaron a caer mientras negaba, él no podía ser, ¡Él no! La persona que jugaba con nuestras vidas, que disfrutaba de torturarnos, de perseguirnos y atormentarnos, no podía ser él. El hombre de la máscara no podía ser Grimmjow.

—Eres la última, Nell. Aunque nunca me sorprendió. Eras la más inteligente —comentó sonriendo—. Ichigo era muy sacrificado por todos, Rukia era inseparable de Ichigo, si el caía ella también. Renji era un idiota y Tatsuki era demasiado impulsiva, Uryu si era inteligente pero siempre a la sombra de Ichigo, el pobre cayó en la misma trampa con Nemú. Me costó encontrar a Ulquiorra y Orihime, Ulquiorra tenía una mente igual de retorcida que la mía, sabía dónde esconderse pero Orihime era su talón de Aquiles, ella era demasiado noble, solo bastó con escuchar a uno de sus amigos gritar para que saliera. Realmente Ulquiorra dio su vida para defenderla, pero yo era más fuerte que su voluntad. Tú eres la perfecta para ser la .última

—¿Por qué haces esto? —pregunté entre lágrimas mientras me arrastraba.

—¿Por qué mas iba a ser? Por diversión, Nelliel. Desde que llegué a ese instituto supe que eran el grupo perfecto para jugar, especialmente tú —se acercó y acarició mi mejilla, el miedo me tenía paralizada, había visto lo que era capaz de hacer.

—¿Y-yo?

—Sí, y realmente eres la causa por la que los elegí, quería ver las lágrimas en tu sonriente rostro, quería ver tu rostro lleno de desesperación, quería saborear tu terror y escuchar tus gritos de dolor. Y te puedo decir, que no pude estar más complacido, ahora es el último momento, es hora de gritar —apretó su agarré y el dolor se apoderó de mí. Era mi fin.

* * *

 **¡Feliz Halloween!**

La canción es un poco mas siniestra de lo que pensaba, había pensado al principio que hablaba de un asesinato pero me puse a leer bien la letra y me di cuenta de la verdad, quede perturbada. Pero decidí dejarla con esta historia, no he visto la serie Scream pero el vídeo con el que encontré la canción tenía de fondo escenas de la serie, y me parece que es algo así como la película del mismo nombre, así que me basé en ellas para escribir esta historia.


	39. Chapter 39: Voodoo Doll

**Canción** **:** Voodoo Doll - VIXX

 **Personaje:** OC, Doll de Orihime

 **Basada:** Letra

 **Tipo:** Drabble

* * *

 **Voodoo Doll**

¿Quién era capaz de lastimarla? Ella era dulce, su expresión era angelical, su voz suave y todo a ella demostraba inocencia. ¿Por qué aquellos malditos amaban lastimarla? Parecían disfrutar de lastimar sus frágiles sentimientos, de torturarla, de dejarla a un lado.

Pero ella no debía preocuparse, yo me encararía de hacer pagar a cada uno de aquellos imbéciles, ella solo debía pedirlo y yo utilizaría mi cuerpo para cumplir su venganza. Haría hacer desear a esos bastardos el infierno.

Sonreí al verla llegar, con un vestido blanco y su mirada apagada, su pelirrojo cabello enmarcaba su hermoso rostro. Era el momento. Susurró aquellas palabras que me darían vida y me harían ser fuerte para poder cumplir con sus deseos, era la hora de hacerlos pagar por sus pecados.

El primero siempre era Ichigo, y era con el que más tardaba, él había sido la causa de todo este quiebre, de que ella me necesitara. Había sido el primero en lastimarla, en jugar con sus sentimientos y no aceptarlos al final. Sus gritos eran escalofriantes, sus ruegos de clemencia, pero él no se la merecía, él la había hecho sufrir.

El segundo era Uryu, ella era más suave con él, había sido su amigo y luego su amor, pero aquella relación no duro y él prefirió terminar por "Para no lastimarla después". El maldito no se había dado cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde que igual la lastimó.

El tercero había sido un bastardo desde el comienzo, la había ignorado, la trataba como nadie y nunca parecía reparar en su presencia, aunque ella se arreglara para él, aunque le llevara dulces caseros, aunque lo acompañaba a su casa, nunca reparó en ella, nunca le quiso dar su amor. Byakuya era el que no gritaba pero se retorcía por el dolor, con él me divertía al intentar hacerlo gritar.

El ultimo y el segundo en la lista de favoritos para hacer sufrir era Ulquiorra, él había hecho que ella tuviera ilusiones y luego se las destrozó al decirle que ella se había enamorado sola, que se había hecho toda una novela con él, la había llamado hasta loca. Por culpa de él y del último disparo que le dio a su ya quebrado corazón, ella me convocó.

Yo era el único que la cuidaría y amaría, yo era quien la protegería de todos aquellos malditos y quien le mostraría el infierno que se merecían. Yo sacrificaría mi cuerpo para su felicidad, yo era el muñeco vudú con el que cumpliría su par venganza.

* * *

Doble actualización por Halloween

Esta es una historia mas crack jajaja

Esta canción es muy curiosa, porque realmente es desde la perspectiva del muñeco. VIXX es mi grupo favorito de Kpop, ellos son conocidos por ser los reyes de los conceptos en el kpop, y realmente los conceptos oscuros le quedan muy curiosos, tiene vídeos e historias interesantes.

Disfruten su Halloween


	40. Chapter 40: Love is a bad word (Nelliel)

**Canción:** Love is a bad Word - Kiiara

 **Personaje:** Nelliel

 **Basada:** Letra

 **Tipo:** Drabble

* * *

 **Love is a bad Word**

Abrí mis ojos al escucharte cerrar la puerta, me habías vuelto a dejar antes de que yo "despertara", habías huido de mí de nuevo. Sabía la razón, había aceptado esta relación solo de sexo, pero también sabía que no era la única sintiendo esta conexión. Yo tampoco era de lazos pero no estaba en contra del amor, y aceptaba que esto que estaba sintiendo por ti era distinto a lo que acostumbraba sentir.

Deslicé mi mano por el lado de la cama donde tu habías permanecido, eras un playboy, un jugador en todo los sentidos de la palabra pero conmigo estabas cometiendo un gran error, un error que normalmente un playboy no comete a menos que este cayendo. Nunca amanecer en la cama con la persona que tienes sexo.

El amor para ti era una mala palabra, algo de lo que debías huir, pero anoche lo había visto en tu mirada, solo necesitaba empujarte un poco más para hacerte caer. Tú lo deseabas de la misma manera que yo, pero le temes al compromiso, a los lazos, a las relaciones, a la palabra amor, esa era tu forma de protegerte, tu coraza. El ser un playboy te había proporcionado el escudo para que nadie te lastimara pero también te aislaba de los mejores sentimientos, de las mejores sensaciones, y yo haría que esas paredes cayeran.

Anoche había estado por lograrlo, pero tuviste la fuerza de sostenerlo, en el momento que ambos tocamos el cielo, tenías esa palabra que tanto odiabas en la punta de la lengua, pero lograste sostenerlo y no decirlo. Saboteabas todos mis planes para hacerte caer, y parecías sentirte bien al engañarte a ti mismo, no quieres enfrentarte a esto que ambos estábamos experimentado, prefieres escapar, huir de todo esto, no aceptar tus sentimientos.

Mantenías tu pensamiento de que el amor era una mala palabra, pero yo seguiría intentando, seguiría luchando para que esa palabra saliera de tu boca, yo destruiría tus cimientos y te haría ver un mundo nuevo. Lo maravilloso que podía ser el amor.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Esta es como una continuación de lo que narre en "Escape" de Grimmjow. Escuché la canción y se me vino a la mente esa historia por lo que decidi seguir ese hilo.

Gracias por sus bellos comentarios, no duden en hacer sugerencia de canciones o parejas

¡Hasta la próxima!


	41. Chapter 41: I Hate U I Love U (Orihime)

**Canción:** I Hate U I Love U - -Gnash y Olivia O'brien

 **Personaje:** Orihime

 **Basada:** Letra y Música

 **Tipo:** Songfic ( _ **letra de la canción**_ )

* * *

 **I Hate U I Love U**

Me dolía, trataba todo lo posible de no demostrarlo pero realmente me dolía el verlo sonriente por ella, nunca le había visto esa sonrisa sincera, tan enamorada y lo que me destrozaba era que no era para mí. _**Me sentía usada pero aun así lo extrañaba**_ , extrañaba sus abrazos, sus caricias, su atención, sabía que yo misma me había ilusionado por algo imposible, pero no había podido controlar mis sentimientos, cuando ya me había dado cuenta estaba atrapada por él.

Había pasado tiempo desde nuestra última conversación, la última que había destrozado mi corazón, donde me confesaba que la amaba, y yo por dentro sentía que me rompía completamente. Aun así, seguía doliendo cada vez que lo veía, como si hubiera sido ayer esa conversación, como si hubiera sido ayer cuando decidí romper cualquier lazo con él. _**Con esto me doy cuenta de cuanto aun lo necesito**_ , aun lo quería.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en mí cuando comencé a cantar, no había ni siquiera reparado en mi presencia hasta ahora, había tenido la mirada de todos en mi cuando subí a el escenario exceptuando a la única que quería, la suya. De todos los lugares donde pudo haberla llevado en esta ciudad escogió exactamente este, este que significaba tanto para mí, que se había vuelto mi refugio y donde yo dejaba salir mis sentimientos. No era adrede, porque realmente él no sabía que yo iba a estar aquí, lo podía ver en sus ojos, simplemente era mi propia mala suerte, el destino parecía disfrutar de hacerme sufrir. Tal vez esto era lo que necesitaba, el verlo completamente feliz con ella para terminar de matar estos sentimientos.

Pero sabía que esa era una vaga ilusión, por más que _**odiara amarlo**_ aún no podía dejar de hacerlo, lo había intentado pero no podía lograrlo. Lo seguía extrañando, cada día, cada hora de la tarde, cada vez que tomaba café, una adicción que había adquirido por su culpa, _**lo extraña cada vez que no podía dormir o que dejaba de comer**_.

 _ **Todavía tenía hasta arena en el abrigo**_ _**de aquella noche que "no recordábamos"**_ por supuestamente estar muy alcoholizados. Aquella era una gran mentira, yo si recordaba lo que había pasado y era probable que nunca lo olvidaría, aquellos besos, aquellas caricias, había sido una tonta al creer que eso era el comienzo de algo, en realidad había sido el final de nuestra amistad, el final de mi corazón, lo único que había dado comienzo era de mi dolor.

 _ **¿Me extrañas como yo te extraño?**_ Quería preguntarle mientras él me veía cantar, sus ojos castaños aún seguían haciéndome sentir el estómago vacío y esa emoción, pero ahora unido a eso había dolor. _**Todo se enredó porque me enamoré**_ de él, es curioso pero _**los amigos también pueden romper corazones**_. Le di miles de indirectas pero nunca las entendió, o tal vez… nunca quiso hacerlo, tal vez simplemente no me lo quería decir directamente y por eso se hacia el desentendido. Tal vez realmente nunca fui más que solo su amiga.

 _ **No tengo intención de causar ningún daño**_ , ni hacer una escena ni nada, simplemente lo extrañaba como a nadie, _**¿Alguna vez él se preguntó lo que hubiéramos llegado a ser?**_ Él aseguró que nunca me mentiría, pero lo hizo, si me mintió, él había sabido lo que yo sentía por él, no creía que nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de mis sentimientos, y mintió, mintió al decir que no recordaba aquella noche, al actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

 _ **Ahora mis sentimientos estaban mezclados con alcohol**_ y lágrimas, _**siempre había extrañado a las personas que no debía extrañar**_. A veces se _**tenían que quemar puentes para poder poner distancias**_ , eso es lo que había hecho, había roto nuestra amistad para poder alejarme, pero parecía que no había sido suficiente.

 _ **Sé que controlo mis pensamientos y que debía dejar todo atrás**_ , seguir adelante, debía matar todo tipo de sentimientos, pero parecía algo imposible para mí. Mi única salida había sido esta, el cantar, el dejar salir todo lo que sentía, y cuando sentía que la noche seria solitaria como esta, venía y cantaba la misma canción:

" _ **A solas, te veo mirarla como si ella fuera la única chica que hayas visto**_

 _ **¿Cómo es que nunca te diste cuenta de que me estas matando lentamente?**_

 _ **Te odio, Te amo**_

 _ **Odio amarte**_

 _ **No quiero, pero no puedo poner a otro por encima de ti**_

 _ **Te Odio, Te amo**_

 _ **Odio quererte**_

 _ **Tú la quieres, tú la necesitas**_

 _ **Y yo nunca seré ella"**_


End file.
